In the flames and water
by FaithAdeline
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Ice With a marriage to be planned, the Cullen's don't need anything to go wrong. Then there's Sage's problem with Jasmine. . Just maybe, there won't be a wedding at all.
1. Chapter 1 Home

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 1 - Home **

**Bella's POV**

" So, you're thinking a fall wedding?" Alice questioned me. I nodded my head and smiled. I could practically see Edward and I standing under a gazebo, fall leaves twirling around us as we say ' I do'. I knew I had a stupid grin on my face, but I didn't care, it was perfect. . . Alice shook me, her laughter interrupting my daydream.

" Yes, fall wedding." I answered quickly. She smiled and shook her head, quietly unwrapping the dress that finally arrived. It wasn't mine though, it was Sage's. The dark blue material sparkled in the light of the room when Alice took it out of the bag. I shook my head, it was beautiful. I was sure Sage would love it. Alice smiled wide, her teeth sparkling as bright as the glitter in Sage's dress. " What?" I asked. She pulled out a bag and shook it in front of me.

" Guess what this is!" She exclaimed. I grabbed the bag from her and tore it off, it was my dress. I held it in front of me and looked in the mirror.

" Beautiful." Alice whispered. I nodded my head in agreement. Then I turned back to her, the silky material soft in my hands.

" I thought you only got one dress?"

" I lied. I knew both were here. Like it?"

" Love it. What about you?"

" Love it."

" Didn't you order a dress?"

" Hasn't come yet."

" Hmm, that's weird. That ours would come first."

" Yeah, seeing as how mine was the cheaper one."

" That's why. See when you buy expensive things, they get here sooner because of all the money you spent." We laughed a little and headed downstairs, the dresses hung in her closet. All of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind and swung me around. I squealed in surprise, but started laughing too. I now faced Edward, his arms were around my waist. I leaned into him and kissed him softly. " Hey you." I whispered.

" Hey. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He whispered back.

" Ah, you just did right now."

" Good, cause you are." I knew if I was a human I'd be blushing. He kissed me gently, then we both allowed the kiss to become more heated. I grabbed his hand and we walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. I laid my head on his chest and he trailed his fingers along my arm, sending shivers down my spine. Three months had past since I'd been changed. It was now July 31st. It'd always been three months since we talked to Sage. . . Carlisle keeps trying to reach her, but to no prevail. It's like she dropped off the face of the earth, it kind of scared me to be honest.

" Any news?" I asked him.

" No. Carlisle still hasn't heard from Sage. Same as yesterday Bella."

" I know, I know."

" We're all worried. No one's seen her, heard from her. I can't understand where she would go."

" Was she scared of Jasmine?"

" Sage isn't scared of anyone." I nodded my head, but didn't believe that. Everyone had their demons, maybe Jasmine was Sage's. . .

" Has Charlie. . . My stuff is still in my room?"

" Yeah."

" I should get some of my clothes. ."

" Not while he's home, the smell alone will-"

" Yeah, I know Edward, you've told me before." I replied bitterly. I knew all this, didn't mean I listened to it. " Sage would've brought me."

" Well I'm not Sage now am I." I rolled my eyes and stood up. He sighed and got up after me. " Bella, where are you going?"

" Meadow. . Be back soon."

" Bella!" I just walked away, hearing the door slam behind me.

The air brushed past the grass, weaving it back and forth. My hair whipped out in front of, I threw it in a messy ponytail. Even as a vampire I didn't want to eat hair. I looked at my arm, my skin shined bright like diamonds. A smile crept on my face, I'd always wanted to shine like Edward; I couldn't get enough of it. I laid back and closed my eyes, just listening to the air. Edward and I were like any normal couple, we got in fights. . . I loved him but he could be so- I shot up, a sound echoed through the meadow. Someone was here with me. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. I laid back down, it was probably just a figment of my troubled imagination.

" Trouble in paradise?" A voice came from the trees, it was soft and melodic. I sat back up, I could make a figure out, but not who. Finally the person emerged and I stood up, wiping the grass off me. I grinned and ran towards her.

" Sage!" I exclaimed. She hugged me. When we pulled back, I noticed her eyes were a darker shade of green; something was wrong. But the smile on her face didn't give a thing away.

" Hey Bells."

" Where have you been?"

" Oh, around. Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

" What?"

" Don't tell anyone you saw me." My eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

" But why not?"

" Because, their minds can be read, yours can't. I can't take the chance of Jasmine finding you guys."

" You're scared of her aren't you?" Sage looked away, nodding her head slowly in disagreement.

" I'm not afraid of anything Bells. I'm just-"

" Scared. Don't deny it."

" You sure have gotten annoying since being changed." She snapped. My mouth opened in shock, she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers and backed away. " Just. . Never mind."

" No Sage!" Then she took off, she was just gone. I ran back to the house, my feet couldn't go fast enough. I threw open the door, looking around wildly. " Where's Carlisle?" I yelled.

" Gone, what do you need Bella?" Esme replied. But I tore off, running to the library. It was locked, no one went in there usually but Carlisle. I couldn't afford to wait. So I raised my foot and kicked down the door. By now everyone was crowding around me. I ignored them and ran to his books, looking over them one by one, flicking the ones I didn't need to the floor.

" Bella!" Edward said forcefully and grabbed my arm so I was facing him. " What is wrong?" I saw the worry in his eyes, but also the confusion.

" I need to know what could cause a personality change in vampires." I ripped my arm out of his hand and kept looking. There had to be something here.

A/N Okay, that's the first chapter. Hope you like :)

Faith


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 2- Changes**

**Bella's POV**

Out of all Carlisle's book, two had something similar to what was going on with Sage. I sat on the floor, books were all around me, those two were right in front of my face. I kept looking back and forth, back and forth. All it said was that it was possible for a vampire to change when given "the dream." What the hell was " the dream" ? I mean, we don't sleep, therefore we can't dream. I threw my head down and let out a sigh, nothing helped. Nothing at all. I felt a hand on my back, and a soft voice in my hear. " Exactly what was wrong with her?" Carlisle asked me. I picked my head up and looked at him.

" She was just different. She snapped at me, told me not to tell you guys I saw her because your guys' minds could be read and she couldn't deal with anything happening to you." I told him.

" It has to be Jasmine."

" What could Jasmine do to scare Sage?" Carlisle looked down at the book and trailed the words with his fingers. " Carlisle?"

" She could do it, but how?" He muttered to himself. I was lost.

" Umm. . Carlisle. . What are you talking about?"

" The dream is like a strong vision. Jasmine would have had to put something everywhere Sage is. In her bedroom, in her blood. It's like a poison and when taken in, it makes the person see their worst fear; as if it was happening right in front of them."

" And Jasmine has the power to do that?"

" Jasmine has the power to scare someone into giving her the ingredients and spell."

" Spell?"

" Yes. . Not the kind Sage uses, this is black magic." I rose my eyebrow questioningly. Magic?

" What? You can believe in vampires and werewolves but magic is far fetched?" Edward joked. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. I quickly stood up and ran next to him, he wrapped me in his arms. I inhaled deeply, trying to make sense of everything going on around me. Finally, I knew what I had to do. I had to call Aro. He would know something, anything. I broke the hug and kissed Edward gently.

" Can I use your phone?" I asked him.

" For what?" He dug it out of his pocket and held it above my head, teasing me.

" For a call."

" To who?"

" Aro." I whispered.

" What?" The phone instantly dropped and his eyes grew hard. I rolled mine and grabbed the phone from his hands, he looked down in shock; then looked back up at me. I stuck out my tongue and he reached towards me. I squealed as he started to tickle me, this was wonderful. He could act like he wanted to now, he didn't have to hold back because of a small thing like my mortality; and blood. He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

" Edward let me down!" I cried.

" Why are you calling him?"

" To see if he can help us help Sage!" He lowered me slowly, then nodded his head.

" Fine, but don't get too close to him."

" No, I actually thought we'd get together this weekend. Suck on some humans together." I joked. I dialed his number, I'd found it in Carlisle's phone one day, and waited for him to pick up. He finally did, his voice soft on the other side.

" Hello?" He said.

" Aro? It's Bella."

" Bella? What can I do for you?"

" What's wrong with Sage?" I decided bluntness was the best way to go.

" Excuse me?"

" I said, what's wrong with Sage Aro? I know you have to know." He sighed, I could practically see him rubbing the bridge of his nose forcefully.

" When did you see her?" He questioned me.

" This morning. She was-"

" Different. Yes, we've noticed it too. I can't imagine what it would be though."

" Well, I was thinking Jasmine somehow got a hold of the Dream. Could she have?" He paused, letting my words sink in.

" It's possible yes."

" Then. I need to go over there." Edward immediately came towards me, ready to grab the phone. I ducked down and held it close to my ear. " I mean, no one's powers affect me, it's possible this won't either."

" Fine. I'll send the plane." He hung up. I quickly hung up the phone and looked up. Edward was furious. He grabbed his phone and ran upstairs, obviously we weren't going to talk about it right now.

I knocked on his door timidly, opening it slightly. He was sitting on his bed, throwing a basket ball up and down. I watched it for a second, up and down, up and down. " Bella. I know you're there." He sighed and sat up, looking at me. I opened the door all the way and walked inside. I stopped at his bed and gave him a puppy dog look, he smirked and pulled me close to him, sitting me on his lap. He leaned his head against me and let out a groan. " Bella. Why must you do things like this. You are trying to kill me aren't you?" I stroked his hair with my fingers and shook my head.

" Of course not, but I could help Sage. You know how much she's helped us." He looked back up and nodded his head in agreement.

" I know, she's like my sister, I love her. But I love you too and I can't lose you to some visions."

" I'll be fine."

" How are you certain?"

" I have faith, and you. Come with me. You'll just have to stay out of her bedroom."

" I was planning on coming along anyways."

" Well then it's settled! Better packed." He motioned to the side of his bags, he already was. I let out a laugh and leaned my head down, kissing his forehead like he did to me so many times. " You never cease to amaze me." I whispered. He moved his head up and caught my lips with his. Our kiss grew deep and passionate when suddenly a knock interrupted us. We both sprang up and looked towards the door way. It was Esme.

" Bella. You have a visitor." I looked at her in confusion. " It's Sage. She'll only talk to you Bella." She whispered. I stood up and walked downstairs with Edward; hand in hand. I saw Sage pacing back and forth in the living room, Carlisle was begging her to talk to him. Her head shot up and she smiled weakly when she saw me. I smiled faintly back, she looked so different from this morning. Her glow was gone, she looked almost see through. Like she was a ghost; an apparition. She rushed towards me and enveloped me in a strong hug.

" Only you," She whispered. " I can only talk to you." I nodded my head and led her outside.

" Sage, what's wrong?" I asked her. She turned to me, her dark green eyes were filled with sorrow.

" So much pain, so much hurt." She started to pace again. It made me think of something suddenly. I knew what that "Dream" did, it made whoever it was aimed at crazy, like a mental patient. My mind flashed to Alice quickly, but I pushed that back.

" Oh Sage." She looked up to the sky and screamed at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears, it was too much for me even as a vampire.

" She's going to kill everyone I love. Aro, Edward, Carlisle, you, everyone. Everyone."

" Sage, we're all fine."

" Fine for now."

" Sage, tell me what you've seen."

" So much pain, so much hurt." I needed to get that crap out of her system, because this wasn't Sage. . .


	3. Chapter 3 Facade

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

Chapter 3- Facade

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed Sage by her shoulders and tried to get her to go back into the house, but she held her ground firmly. " No, we can't go back in there." She told me.

" Why not Sage? Sage can't you please tell me what's going on?" I begged her. She just stared at me, then nodded her head yes.

" Not here." She simply replied and began to walk away. I rolled my eyes and followed her, wishing everything wasn't always so damn cryptic.

Sage led me through the dark forest of the meadow, the sun hid beneath a couple rows of clouds. She finally sat down on top of a rock and sighed; she pushed her hair out of her face and turned to me. " I'm fine. I'm not going crazy or anything, it's just. It's my mask, I can't afford Jasmine to hurt you guys."

" So you make us think that this 'Dream' stuff is hurting you?"

" It's easier then you guys dying don't you think?" She snapped. I sat next to her and nodded my head.

" Yeah it is. But, do you really think she could hurt us?"

" Yes I do. . . . She could kill me, she's strong Bella."

" So you are scared."

" God, what is it with you and asking me if I'm scared? Yes I'm scared shitless! Feel better now?"

" Well-"

" Just, lay off that okay?"

" Fine!" I snapped back and looked away. She sighed again and I saw her stand up.

" Bella, just watch them okay."

" You're leaving again?" I stood up and glared at her, Sage wasn't one to run away from someone. So I couldn't understand why she was running now, scared or not.

" I can't stay in one place too long, she'll catch up."

" Come on Sage, don't let her do this too you."

" Bella-"

" No Sage! Listen, come back to the house. Tell Carlisle and them the truth! Let them know you're okay! Don't run away from her, that's giving her an advantage. She's going to catch up to you eventually, wouldn't you rather be strong and ready to face her rather then scared! Come on! This is you we're talking about Sage!" She bit her lip, then a small smile made its way on her face. She walked over to me and punched my arm.

" Since when have you gotten this confident?" She boasted and punched me again. I punched her again and we both ended up laughing. I hooked my arm through hers and we began walking home.

" So, did Jasmine plant that crap in your room?"

" Yeah, that's how I even got the idea to pretend to be nuts."

" How come it doesn't work on you?"

" I'm assuming because I'm like you. No one else's powers work on me, why should that?"

" Interesting."

" You're telling me." Silence fell over us, then I remembered my call to Aro. I knew how worried he was.

" Sage, I think you should tell Aro the truth, tell him you're okay."

" Did you call him by any chance?" I stopped and faced her. She smirked and motioned for me to answer.

" Yeah, how did you know though?"

" I figured you would. Honey he already knows everything. I wouldn't hurt him like that, not again. Don't worry. But, thanks for calling, shows how much you truly care."

" You know I love you!"

" Of course, who doesn't?" We laughed again then bet each other 20 dollars on who would get to the house first. . . . She won.

**Sage's POV**

I stopped at the front door and collected my money from Bella gladly, she should've known I would win. I mean come on! I'm only how much older then her. The door flew open and Carlisle's eyes landed on mine. I saw the compassion in his eyes and my heart sank. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight, inhaling the sweet scent only he could have. " Carlisle. I'm so sorry." I whispered. He rubbed my back and tisked me.

" You didn't do anything wrong." He whispered back.

" No, I played you. I'm fine. I was never going crazy." He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

" Excuse me?"

" I lied, to protect you guys."

" You though lying would help protect us? Do you know much we all worried?" The compassion changed to anger pretty fast.

" Carlisle-"

" Do you ever stop to think about what you're doing before you actually do it Sagelle?" I opened my mouth, but then closed it and nodded my head.

" I deserved that, but I swear to you Carlisle, talk to me like that again and you will be sorry." I growled and stared at him. It was his turn to open his mouth but then close it quickly. I moved closer to him so I was next to his ear. " Remember to whom you speak." I mumbled. " I'm not one of your creations, therefore you have no right to talk to me like that. Remember your place." I backed up and whipped out my cell phone. I quickly dialed Aro's number. He picked it up on the second ring.

" Sage?"

" Who else would it be? Listen, I'm coming home. They know, and Bella helped me remember something."

" What?"

" That, in all due time, Jasmine is going to find me. I might as well be ready for her, instead of being afraid of her. I'm coming home."

" We still need to check your room."

" I will, it won't harm me. You on the other hand-"

" I know; I know. Shall I send the jet?"

" No, I'll take a boat. Of course send the jet."

" I see you've gotten that wonderful sarcasm back my dear."

" Oh, of course!"

" I'll see you soon."

" Likewise." I flipped the phone down and turned around. Edward was next to Bella, hugging her tight. I smiled as much as I could at the moment and hugged them both goodbye.

" We should come with you. Help you." Edward told me. I shook my head no and squeezed his shoulder.

" This is my fight Edward. Besides, you wouldn't like staying in Italy."

" Do you honestly think that?"

" Yes. I love it there, it's wonderful. Except for the constant blood I smell because of them eating."

" I see your point."

" Excellent. I'll call you if anything goes wrong."

" Promise?" Bella spoke up.

" Yes I promise. So, call me whenever you have the wedding."

" Will you still be able to go?"

" Of course I will! Do you think some little revenge crazy vampire is going to stop me from coming? I think not!" I could still see the worry in their eyes, causing me to roll mine. " How about this. I will send a plane for you two in three days. You can come and check out the place, make sure I'm all safe and everything."

" What about us?" Emmett complained from the background. I chuckled and walked into the living, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

" Fine. All of you can come, take a vacation while hunting evil. Hell, maybe we'll even go hunt her in Paris."

" Could we!" I saw the excitement in his eyes glow.

" Possibly. So, I shall see you all in three days, pack well." I faced Jasper and smiled. " Better hope you don't accidentally eat anyone!" I saw fear enter his eyes and couldn't help but laugh. " Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on you all. Well except dear ol' Carlisle won't need it." I turned around and headed out the door, hopefully Aro wouldn't mind too much that I just invited around 6 people to the villa. . . Oh well. Course, the not eating thing might get him a little angry. . . Oh well.

" Goodbye Sage." Carlisle said softly. I nodded my head and headed towards the meadow, there was nothing else I really wanted to say to him at the moment.

A/N I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I've been busy because of the holidays and everything! Hopefully you liked it!

Faith


	4. Chapter 4 Help me to forget

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

Chapter 4- Help me to forget

**Bella's POV**

The moon shone through the window, illuminating Edward in a warm glow. His skin looked even more perfect, more flawless (if that was even possible). I stroked my finger alongside his face, then leaned my head towards his and gave him a kiss. " I love you." I whispered.

" And I you." He replied, kissing me back.

" Hmm, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

" Ah, I'm the one who should be asking how I deserve you." We both laughed; scooting closer to one another. It was so funny, how they never slept but every Cullen had a bed- or some type of bed. Edward reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. " I cannot wait to marry you Isabella Swan."

" And I cannot wait to become Mrs. Edward Cullen." I brushed my lips softly against his cheek, then his chin and finally the hollow of skin on his throat. Then I moved back up to his lips, kissing him passionately. I broke the kiss and looked deep into his topaz eyes. He smiled and rubbed my cheek.

" Do you have any idea what you do to me Bella?"

" Oh, I'm sure it's equal to what you do to me."

" I don't know. . . " He teased. I smirked, then all of a sudden we shifted and he was on top of me. He held one arm up on the bed to support himself and bent down towards me, kissing me deeply. I smiled into the kiss, allowing it to go even deeper. I felt his hand slowly move down to my waist, moving my shirt up ever so slightly. Then a little more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just kept kissing him, like I would die if I didn't. Suddenly I became aware of his hand on my stomach, gently rubbing it. I quickly moved my head back and bit my lip. His eyes furrowed in confusion. " Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

" No baby, but I think we should wait. And if we go at it anymore, I won't hold back." He nodded his head and we shifted again so we were side by side. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

" Anything you want Bella." He whispered.

" I'm sorry."

" Don't be, I'd rather wait to. It'll make our wedding night that much more exciting." I still looked at him, unsure. He chuckled and kissed my forehead again. " I mean it Bella, don't worry."

" Okay. . " I snuggled close, burying my head in his chest and never wanting to leave.

The sun slowly rose in the east, the sky blushed bright red and orange. It was beautiful, there was so much I missed while sleeping. Edward and I hadn't moved, we were still just laying down-listening to each other breathe; even though it was unnecessary. A thought occurred to me and I sat up. Edward gave me another look of confusion and moved me so I was sitting on his lap. " What's up?" He asked.

" I need you to bring me home, to Charlie's house."

" Why?"

" Because, there's some things I need there. You'll be there to make sure I don't go crazy and attack him or anything. . Please."

" Bella, I don't know-"

" Please Edward. It'll make forgetting that much easier if I just get it done and over with. Please, help me to forget." He just looked at me for a couple of seconds, then he nodded his head. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

" Come on, we have to go now, before he wakes." He said softly.

" Okay." We both walked down the steps and told the rest of the family we'd be back soon, today was the day we were going to Italy after all. Edward opened the door for me, following behind me. " Always a gentlemen." I told him. He smiled and winked at me. Then his smile grew even wider and he laughed. " Care to fill me in?"

" I was just thinking something. Come on, I'll race you."

" You're on." We took off, the wind rushed past my face. It was such a rush, now I understood why him and his family members enjoyed living the fast life so much-it was such a high. We at my house in a matter of minutes; we carefully edged ourselves inside my old room. Nothing was touched. I put the bag I'd brought on my old bed and looked around, a stab of pain hit my heart- it was hard to see everything; to know Charlie was so close. Wait a minute. I put my head up and smelled deeply, I could smell his blood. But. . . " Edward. . Something's up." I whispered.

" You okay? Are you fighting back your hunger okay?"

" Just the opposite, I don't need to. Edward, his blood doesn't appeal to me at all. Not one bit." I turned around and heard Edward gasp.

" What's wrong?" I questioned him.

" It's. . . Your eyes. They're. . . They're the same color as Sage's." I looked in my mirror and sure enough, the burgundy color was gone, replaced by a light green.

" Edward, what's going on? I should be fighting back the temptation to kill my father, instead I'm fine!"

" Bella, I have no idea." I sighed and sat on my bed, throwing my head in my hands.

A/N Sorry such a short update. I have a lot of things going on right now so I'll try to update as much as I can. Hope you liked it :)

Faith


	5. Chapter 5 Blood desire

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

Chapter 5- Blood desire

**Bella's POV**

Edward picked up my face and stared into my eyes intensely. " It's so strange. . I have no clue what's going on. . Do you almost have everything?"

" Umm, yeah." I stood up and quickly threw a couple more pictures, cds and other various mementos I wanted to keep in my bag- also some of the new clothes I bought with Sage. It amazed me how long ago that seemed to be. I suddenly remembered the cd Edward gave me with the lullaby on it was in my cd player, I threw that in my bag too. Edward put his hand on the small of my back, ready to go. We were just getting ready to leap out of the window when I stopped, something dawned on me, I wanted to say goodbye. His blood wasn't bothering me, so really there was no reason why I couldn't. " Edward, I have to do something real quick."

" What? Are you forgetting something?"

" You could say that. I want to say goodbye."

" Excuse me?"

" Just stay here real quick."

" Bella you can't-" He started to say, but I was already gone. I swiftly opened Charlie's door; he stirred slightly then settled back down. I sat on the edge of his bed, waiting to go crazy over the blood, but that didn't happen. I was fine. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek; I could feel Edward's gaze on my back.

" You're okay. That's. . . We need to talk to Carlisle." He whispered.

" In a minute." I replied then faced Charlie again. " Char-dad, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this. I promise, it was best for everyone. Don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault, it isn't anyone's fault. Don't worry about me, I'm okay. . . I love you dad. Watch over mom for me from time to time, make sure she's okay. . Goodbye dad." I kissed his cheek, one more time to last me forever. Then I got up quietly and walked back over to Edward, I knew if I could cry- I would've been.

" You're okay?" He questioned, he was no longer worried about me tipping Charlie apart. I could tell he was just making sure I was emotional okay.

" Actually I'm fine. Come on, let's go home babe." He put his arm around my waist and kissed me. Then we ran home.

**Sage's POV**

" You know, your hair would look really good cut." I observed and twirled a piece of Aro's hair around my finger.

" Oh really? And why do you think that?" I saw the playfulness in his eyes, it was always the simple things that amused him.

" Because it would. . And do you know how embarrassing it is that my boyfriend has longer hair then I do?"

" Don't forget shinier." My mouth dropped and I smacked his arm. He mocked being hurt, which made him bust out in laughter- I just stared at him. He smiled wide and pulled me onto his lap; he kissed me as soon as I sat. " Oh, do forgive me. I am so sorry." He batted his eyelashes and I let out a tiny chuckle. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck; kissing him back. I parted my lips after a few seconds; allowing the kiss to become more passionate. I broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes. He leaned up and kissed me again. Then he suddenly stood up; I wrapped my legs around his waist while he walked into his bedroom. W dropped onto his bed, my head landed on the dark satin pillow. My lips trailed down his face to his throat. Then in a swift moment I whipped his shirt off. I moved my hands down the carved muscles on his stomach.

" I've missed you Sagelle." He whispered.

" I've missed you too Aro." I felt his cold hands on my stomach; he slowly lifted off my shirt also. Then he bent his head and kissed the soft skin of my stomach. I put my hands on his face and pulled him back up to me; kissing his full lips. He looked at me when the kiss broke with eyes full of desire. I smiled and felt him slip off my pants, I tugged his off and pulled him close to me. Soon we were dancing to a rhythm of our own-sparks burst in both of us.

He laid down beside me and pulled the covers up around us. I placed his head on my chest and ran my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and just breathed. " You liar." I teased.

" What?" He murmured.

" Your hair is not shinier then mine." We laughed and he looked up at me.

" You're right, your hair is by far shinier then mine." He kissed the skin on my throat softly, sending shivers down my spine-like he always did. He laid back down on my chest and sighed.

" I knew you'd see it my way."

" Hmm. Of course." He said softly; he began rubbing my arm, slowly going up and down. " When do you leave again? For our visitors?"

" Later today. I'm always running, flying or driving somewhere aren't I?"

" Yes, you're a busy girl. It's why I miss you so damn much Sage."

" I know. . I miss you too. You know how hard it is for me to be here through. I may be pretty much immune to blood but it still hurts."

" What does?"

" Nothing. Just stay here until I have to leave. Okay?"

" Your wish is my command." He joked and kissed the palm of my hand.

" That's more like it." I winked and kissed the top of his head.

I climbed into the jet the next morning, but not before kissing Aro goodbye.

I jumped out of the plane and ran to Carlisle's-like I didn't do enough of that. I was there by eight in the morning. Clouds littered the sky, it was going to rain soon. I went to knock on the door, but it swung open before my hand even hit the wood. I lowered my hand and smirked.

" Couldn't wait to see me? It's only been three days now Edward." I teased him. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

" Yeah Sage that's it. You need to come here."

" What's u-" He grabbed my arm and dragged me into Carlisle's library. I yanked away and put my hands on my hips as soon as we got in the library. " What the hell Ed-" But I stopped suddenly. Bella had turned around and the first thing I noticed were her eyes.

" Hey Sage." She smiled and walked over to me.

" Hey Bells. Umm, so you may or may not-which I'm assuming it's the first- know your eyes are green."

" Yeah I know."

" When?" I asked Carlisle.

" When she went to her old house to pick up a few things."

" What about-"

" He didn't effect her."

" No blood desire?"

" None." Edward answered for Carlisle.

" Interesting. Well Bells, more things for us to have in common."

" When did your eyes change?" Bella questioned me.

" When she stopped drinking human blood." Carlisle whispered.

" Well, I've never even drank human blood."

" But you're like me, your immune to other powers, we're in out own ball park Bella."

" Sage is right, there's something about you two."

" And you also were bitten by a vegetarian vampire, that probably just sped up the process. You most likely only had burgundy eyes because the rest of your blood was fully dry yet. Everyone always thinks the venom dries the blood up quickly, it doesn't."

" Well then, why don't they have pale green eyes too? Or why don't we have topaz?" Bella asked.

" Don't know, we're a freak show-blah blah blah. Listen, guys we can finish this in Italy, we have to go. Aro will be expecting us soon and I want to get out of here before-" Then a huge thunder clap crashed. " Never mind." I finished.

" Well, Sage you're telekinetic. . Bella maybe you are too. Maybe you both will have the same powers also."

" I don't think so." I answered honestly, and I didn't think that.

" Why not?" Edward said. " I mean it fits, you both have the eyes, you're both immune to other powers."

" Yeah, except she's not a hunter- I was. Or did you fail to remember that?"

" Sage is right, that's a major difference."

" The fact that she was a hunter? How does that change anything?"

" Because she probably used her mind-"

" Because, I was telekinetic before I died. How do you guys think I was actually able to kill vampires? I was a human for god's sake! What happened when I changed was that it was stronger-it's a lot stronger now. So Bells, I don't know what you're going to have."

" I actually kind of wanted yours." She replied sheepishly; I laughed at the expression on her face.

" Come on, let's get everyone and go." Carlisle nodded his head and soon everyone was waiting with their bags in the living room.

Once we were all on the plane I turned to the pilot. " How long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" The pilot turned around and I let out a gasp.

" Oh Sage, did you think I'd let you come back here by yourself?"


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to Paris

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

Chapter 6- Welcome to Paris'

**Sage's POV**

" Why the hell are you here?" I demanded to know. Jane smiled wide and patted the seat next to her. I grudgingly sat down, waiting for an answer.

" Apparently right before you left, Jasmine made a surprise visit. Aro made me change places with you in case she showed up here. Believe me, this wasn't my idea. In fact, I wouldn't have cared in the slightest if she came." Jane said.

" Gee, thanks."

" No problem." I leaned back in the seat and sighed. " I wonder why Aro didn't tell you. . Hmm."

" Have I told you I hate you yet today?"

" You just did."

" Well, let me say it again. I hate you." I got up and walked back to the center of the plane and sat on the couch located there. Air force 1 didn't hold a candle to our plane. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, why couldn't my life be just a little less hectic? More importantly, why didn't Aro tell me about Jasmine's visit? I felt the seat next to me lower, who it was I couldn't tell. " What do you want?" I asked.

" What's going on?" Bella questioned me. I opened my eyes and sat up, a sigh erupted from my mouth.

" I guess Jasmine showed up at Volterra, that's why Jane's here. Apparently now Aro thinks I need a baby-sitter."

" Remember! Not my choice!" Jane yelled. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, even though she couldn't see it-it made me feel better. Bella let out a tiny chuckle, which I returned with one of my own.

" So, are we still going to Volterra?"

" I don't know. ."

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing. I'm just wondering something. So, how do you like the plane?" Her light green eyes flashed with excitement.

" It's awesome, it's huge!"

" Yeah, well we tend to over- do a lot of things, including our forms of transportation." I replied.

" Looks that way." Silence wilted over us, neither of us had anything to say. Rose and Emmett were talking with Jasper and Alice. Carlisle was conversing with Esme about something-not that I cared. And Edward; Edward was nowhere to be seen. Bella nodded her head as if she knew what I was thinking. " He's reading something in one of the back rooms. I guess trying to figure out what power I'm going to have."

" Ah. I see. Always the over achiever isn't he?"

" One of the flaws I can look over."

" Why can't he just let it come and be surprised? He needs to know everything." I grumbled, it's not that I was mad at Edward. I was mad at Aro and taking it out on, well everything. How could he not tell me? I realized Bella was saying something and immediately diverted my attention back to her. Unfortunately I didn't hear a word she said so I also didn't know she had finished her statement and was waiting for my answer. " Um. . Can you repeat that?" I asked sheepishly.

" Ok, what's wrong with you?"

" It's just. . . Here, follow me." I stood up and began walking to the back of the plane, the way back. So far back that no one knew there was another room here because they never bothered coming down here. I opened the door and allowed Bella to go in first, then I closed it tightly behind us and fell onto the bed that was in the center of the room. " Aro didn't say a word to me about the visit." I mumbled.

" I'm sure he had his reasons."

" What reasons would there be? He knows I hate when he babies me."

" And I hate it when Edward babies me, but to them, we're still the frail humans they fell in love with."

" I was never frail."

" Oh really?"

" Really. I was never weak."

" You were human, you happened to have a handy power. If you hadn't have had that power, you would've been just as weak as me." I glared at her with my eyebrow raised. She laughed, it was a smooth melodic tune. " Okay maybe not as weak as me. But you would've been weak."

" I suppose. I just. . We're not supposed to hide things from one another. Not anymore. We promised that a long time ago. . . " I let my voice trail off, I had pulled myself back to the time and place when we had made that promise. . . No everything seemed to be falling apart. I felt Bella's hand on my hair, brushing it out of my face.

" Everything will be okay Sage. Don't worry." I smiled, but for a moment, I wished I was as confident as she was.

I watched as Jane prepared to land the plane. " Are we were I think we are?" I questioned her. She smirked and nodded her head. I sighed and prayed I remembered my native language, probably not much. We landed smoothly, the bright sun of Paris gleamed through the windows. I turned to the Cullens and Bella, a fake smile plastered on my face. I didn't want to be here, I no longer considered this to be home; and haven't for a while. " Welcome to Paris. The bright and sunny place it is. Jane, mind telling them just how we're going to travel here?"

" There's capes for you all in the back. We're going to a. . .Well let's just say it's a safe place for us. We have vampires in mostly every major city, including Paris. We'll be staying with them for a few days. In a chateau. Sage should be able to help us along at night, seeing as how this is her wonderful home town. Isn't that right Sage?"

" Oh, you bet it is Jane!" I exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from my words. I grabbed a black cloak from the pile and threw it on, placing the hood atop my head. As soon as everyone had theirs on, we stepped out into the bright sun. I could smell the bread from here. It was mouth-watering. I forgot how good French food was. We walked into town, a few people stared, but not many. I stopped at one of the stands, there was a beautiful necklace hanging. It had a silver chain, and a tiny dove pendant at the bottom. " Excusez- moi Madam, combien?" I questioned the person selling it. She turned to me and smiled.

" Vingt-cinq euros s'il vois plait."

" Ah, Bon." I handed her the money, her smile widened.

" C'etait tres belle non?"

" Oui. Merci Madam."

" De rien!" I smiled and walked away, the new necklace in my hand. I walked over to Edward and handed it to him.

" Donne-moi un main s'il te plait." I said. He gave me a confused look. I shook my head, " Give me a hand."

" Ah, sure." I turned around and felt the light metal touch my skin. " There you go."

" Merci. . Thanks."

" No problem." He stepped back so he was beside Bella, their hands clasped tightly. A faint smile appeared on my face, then I noticed where we were. We stopped at the doors of the chateau, it still managed to shock me with it's beauty. Edward and Bella were suddenly on both sides of me, their faces held their awe also.

" It's beautiful." Bella breathed.

" Yeah. It is." We walked inside, our footsteps echoing. I lowered my hood and looked around, everything was the same. Exactly the same. I heard him before I saw him. When he appeared in front of us, we both smiled at the same time.

" Sage." He greeted me. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

" Cassio!"

" How have you been?"

" Okay, you?"

" Excellent, it's wonderful seeing you. Aro called and told me you'd be dropping by with some friends."

" Well, he told everyone except me. I had no idea I was coming back until a couple hours ago."

" Jasmine?"

" Yes. She's chosen now out of how many centuries, to start hunting me again."

" Well, you know her, she's always been horrible at her timing."

" True." I heard Carlisle clear his throat, he wanted me to introduce my friend. " Cassio, this is Carlisle and his family. There's Emmett, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Isabella."

" Pleasure to meet you all. So, you're Carlisle, I've heard a lot about you. Taught my dear Sage how to drink animals instead of humans. Interesting lifestyle you have if I may say so myself." Carlisle stepped up and shook Cassio's hand.

" Many think that. How long have you known Sage?"

" I've known Sagelle since she was a little girl." Carlisle looked at me questioningly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" If you must know, he was one of the people with Aro when my family was attacked. He went with Aro to the church with me, he helped save me. I owe him my life."

" Ah, it's in the past Sagelle, you don't owe me anything anymore. I was a young vampire, I was just helping Aro. How has he been by the way?"

" Good. He's happy in Italy."

" You don't stay there with him often." He stated, he had a wonderful knack of knowing things.

" No."

" Hmm." Was all he said, but I could see in his eyes he wanted to talk more. He turned to Carlisle and smiled again. " Raiana will show you to your rooms." On cue, a young girl came out. The first thing I noticed was that her eyes were a bright blue, although she wasn't human. She glanced at me, her eyes flashed. " Raiana!" Cassio yelled. She looked away from me in shame and turned back to the Cullen's, her head lowered.

" Suivez-moi." She whispered. They looked at her in confusion. I turned to them and smiled.

" Follow her." I told them. They nodded their heads and followed her up the long winding stairs. I looked around, the walls were lined with portraits of Cassio's family. The sun shone through the stain-glass windows. It was beautiful. I looked back to Cassio, who was smiling at me. I grinned and walked beside him as he led me into the living room-or one of the living rooms. I sat in a huge armchair, he rested beside me in another. " I've missed you Cassio."

" And I you, it's been a while Sagelle."

" You can say that again. So, what's up with Raiana?"

" She freezes people with a look. They're unable to move, talk, do anything until she lowers her gaze. For a second I forget you were, immune to it."

" Yes. Well, that explains the blue eyes now doesn't it?"

" You know me, I tend to help many vampires who don't know where to go."

" Yes, you make them civil. Teach them how to civilly murder someone." I glanced at him, his expression was unreadable.

" Yes well, we don't have the pleasure of being able to adapt like you have. But, you know I only kill those who deserve it."

" Yes, you're quite the avenger. Cassio, what were you going to ask me in there, I saw something in your eyes. You want to know something, ask." He laughed, his eyes crinkled in delight.

" Ah yes. You always were observant. Alright, I was wondering why you don't stay at Volterra with Aro. You love him, he loves you. Why stay away?"

" Because, the person I love is a killer, he kills innocent people. I can't stay at a place where that happens."

" You once did. Before you met this, Carlisle. You're weakened Sagelle."

" What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms over my chest and flipped some of my hair out of my eyes. He stood up, then motioned for me to do the same. We walked down a long corridor, more pictures lined the walls along with deep red candles. He was into the Goth motif a little too much at times.

" You aren't as strong as you used to be. I can tell the animal blood that runs through your veins prevents you from being as strong as you can be. You were once a great warrior Sagelle! You let yourself be domesticated!" He shouted calmly.

" I didn't want to be a monster anymore Cassio!" I retaliated, although I knew he was right.

" You never were! You never killed anyone you drank of!"

" That isn't what I'm talking about! When I fought in the wars I did fight in, Cassio I was ruthless. I killed without a second glance. I was the best god damn soldier any of those people had because of what I was, and I didn't care. They told me who to go after and I did. I was an assassin! I was a killer! Well, I'm not anymore!"

" Don't be a hypocrite Sage! You still are, you go to your friends, they give you a case and you go after whoever it was they told you to. And you kill them! Do you ask them why they've done what they've done? No, you don't. Just like you didn't back then!"

" Did you offer to let me stay here so you could yell at me Cassio?" His looks softened and he softly touched my arm.

" No, you know that's not it. You're one of my oldest, dearest friends Sagelle. I'm only telling you that, maybe you're not doing the best thing for you. You've always been a hunter, it runs throughout your veins-figuratively of course. You were born a hunter, raised a hunter, died a hunter, then continued to be one. You cannot just stop, it isn't possible. Don't tell me you don't miss it, the thrill of it. The desire."

" Of course I do." I whispered. I looked up into his deep eyes and couldn't help but smile. " But that isn't who I am anymore." He nodded his head once.

" You say that now. Just wait Sagelle, there's more planned for you yet." Then he was gone. He knew I knew my way around here, and I did. I slowly climbed up the stairs and into the room I always stayed in. Bella and Edward looked up. I simply walked to one of the beds and laid down. I didn't feel like talking.

" Sage? Sage?" I heard a voice calling me, I opened one eye and groaned.

" Jane, go away." I rolled over so my back was turned to her. She laughed and sat on the bed.

" No Aro, she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." I shot straight up and grabbed the phone out of her hands. She narrowed her eyes and smirked. A low growl erupted from the back of my throat, she got up and walked out of the room. I held the phone to my ear and took a deep breath.

" What the hell were you thinking? Sending Jane! I would rather Marcus had come, anyone but her!" I exclaimed. He softly laughed, which made me more mad.

" Sage, she can keep you safe."

" Since when am I a defenseless weakling? Hmm Aro? Since when can I not take care of myself!"

" Sage-"

" No Aro, I don't want to hear it. You should have told me about Jasmine in the first place. She's coming after me for god's sake! Don't you think I should know about it?"

" Sage please. I was only trying-"

" To tick me off? Well you succeeded!" I hung the phone up and just stared at it. God, my temper. It always got my ass in trouble. Bella smiled weakly.

" Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

" Yeah, well welcome to Paris. Where my hopes, dreams, love, everything-is usually crushed." I replied and got up. I needed a walk.


	7. Chapter 7 Relapse

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 7- Relapse**

**Bella's POV**

I watched Sage get up and walk out of the room, just as Edward was coming in. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he walked over to me. " What's up with Sage?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

" I don't know. She was talking to Aro, then she started yelling and then she was gone. Something's wrong, I just don't know what. . " I replied. He wrapped me in his arms and we laid down.

" She'll be okay." He murmured and kissed my cheek. I smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

" Do you know who this guy is? This Cassio?"

" I've heard Sage talk of him before, but I've never actually met him before now. I kind of like him, aside from the whole human drinker thing, he seems a lot like Carlisle."

" How do you think that?"

" Well, he's calm, he seems fairly wise. I mean, I don't know. I just, I'm not worried about him. He doesn't seem like a bad blood-thirsty vampire you know?"

" Well he is, and I don't really like him. I mean, did you see his eyes? They're so dark. . . It's eerie."

" Out of everything you've been through, it's his eyes that freak you out? Bella, you never fail to amaze me."

" I know." I leaned my head towards him, kissing him gently. " Why does she argue with him so much?"

" Who?"

" Sage. Why does she argue with Aro so much?"

" It's hard, they have a very complicated relationship."

" Why?"

" Well. . . " He sat up slightly; I leaned my head against his chest- getting ready for the tale he was about to tell. " Sage is scared that if she stays at Volterra too long, she'll relapse."

" But she hasn't drank human blood in so long-"

" She drank it for close to 600 years. She's almost 800 something years old Bella. There's a lot you don't know about her, there's a lot I don't know about her."

" Well, what do you know?"

" I know, she doesn't lie when she says she was a hunter. Before she was turned, she killed many vampires. After she was turned she was stronger, more ruthless. People would hire her to kill someone and she would- no questions asked. She's spilled a lot of innocent blood, for a price. And that kills her. She was. . . Anyways, then she met Carlisle and he helped her to change. It was hard, for her to not drink human blood, it took a while to wean her off it."

" How many people did she kill?" I asked softly, I couldn't believe what Edward was telling me, was about Sage.

" Hundreds, none of them from drinking though. She never killed the people she drank from. . . They were, well you could call them donors. They felt honored to give her their blood."

" Wow. . . "

" Yes. Sage has had an incredibly difficult life and she's angry. She's angry at what she was. But, it runs through her, it's what she is. It's probably what she carried over when she was turned. Her strength and her pride. The fact that she could kill without a second glance. . . She's. . . I can't even think of a word for her. She isn't evil it's just, her actions weren't very. . . Good."

" Yeah. . Edward, could she relapse?"

" Yes. . She could. And she knows it." I gulped, the person Edward was describing, I didn't want to meet her. I could only imagine what would happen if she were to relapse. " If she did, nothing good would come from it." He sighed. " So, that's why she doesn't stay at Volterra. She's scared of herself. Scared of what she still is, and what could happen."

**Sage's POV**

I walked along the sidewalk, the sun shone down on me brightly. It was amazing what you could do with castle grounds, everything was so majestic. The best thing was, we could come out here and no one would see us over the high walls lining the back. We could walk freely, something I loved to do when I was first turned. Before I allowed the dark to rule my life. I sat down on a bench, my fingers trailed the pond water at my feet. Tiny fish swam freely; they made me smile. In the back I could smell deer and different game running around. I started humming an old tune my mother used to sing, being back home brought a lot of memories back. I looked at my watch, it was around 5, the sun would be setting soon. I heard a twig snap behind me and I whipped around, my pocket knife already out of it's case and held in front of me. Carlisle held up his hands in mock surrender. I scowled and put the knife back in it's usual place, in a strap around my arm. " What?" I asked him. He sat down next to me.

" Just wanted to see how you were doing, I know how mind boggling it must be. To be back home again." He replied. I sighed and nodded my head.

" You have no idea." I turned to him, looking at the way he shined in the sun. His blonde hair was mussed as usual, he wore a small smile on his face.

" What's wrong Sagelle? You look . . . I don't even know the right adjective."

" Ah, like you said, it's just being home has messed me up."

" It's more than that." I sighed again, then turned back to the pond.

" Cassio said something to me and-" He let out a tiny growl, grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him.

" Sage you shouldn't listen to him. Whatever he said-" I put a finger over his lips and smirked.

" Let me finish. What he said was totally and completely correct." I finished and removed my fingers from his lips. " Carlisle, I'm no different then I was when I first met you. Now, I go after people with animal blood coursing through my veins. I'm still a hunter, I still kill."

" But you hunt people who do-"

" Bad things? Carlisle it's the same exact thing. I assumed the people I killed then were evil, how do I know they were? Other then the fact that the people who wanted them dead told me they were evil, I didn't really know."

" You still blame yourself for what you did back then? You weren't yourself, you were-"

" I was completely and totally myself. I knew what I was doing! I knew I was murdering people! I knew it Carlisle and I didn't care! I was so angry and I was so. . . I knew everything I did. I heard the pleas and how people begged for their lives. I smelled the blood that spilled from them. I was fully aware, and everything was my decision!" I collapsed onto the ground, dry cries spilled from my body. Everything I kept inside for so long, I just let out. And it didn't do a damn thing. I felt Carlisle's hand on my back, his calming voice in my ear. But everything just made me angrier. I stood up in a flash and smoothed my clothes down, wiping away the non-existent tears. Carlisle went to wrap me in a hug but I pushed him away.

" Sage, please don't do this! Don't push us away! Don't push me away!" He pleaded, his eyes flashing with care.

" Your life was so much better before you knew me Carlisle! I made you miserable. I destroy everything I go near! I can't ignore that anymore! I know now that I cannot change who I am! I'm just like Aro, I'm just like Caius and Marcus and Cassio. I am the same! What can you tell me that will change that?" I screamed. I turned away from him and out of the corner of my eye I saw Cassio standing there, along with the Cullen family. Bella looked scared, Edward looked worried. Esme looked, well pretty furious.

" What are you talking about? You never made me miserable Sage. You-" Carlisle began but I interrupted him.

" Yes I did. I could never give you what you wanted. I was always screwing up, going back to Volterra only to come running back to you back I had failed, or come close. I'm not like you Carlisle. I'm not like any of you, I never will be." I walked away from Carlisle and over to Cassio. " You were right, it's been inside of me for all this time Cassio. You knew that. . . "

" I know you. I watched you grow up to be one of the best human hunters there was. Only to go on to be one of the best vampire hunters. It's what you are."

" No it isn't!" Carlisle shouted. " She isn't a killer!"

" You don't want me to be a killer Carlisle, doesn't mean I'm not!" I answered him.

" You have never hurt a single human since you met Carlisle! What's changed within you Sage to make you think all this now?" Edward spoke up.

" You never once tried to hurt me Sage. Never." Bella replied. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

" No one wanted me to kill you. Well, you know what I mean." I began to walk away, from them all when I heard someone snickering in the background. I slowly turned around, my stomach leapt up to my throat.

" Well. . well. . well. If it isn't the great and mighty Sagelle." Jasmine sneered. " Hiding away here? How. . . human." Cassio growled and stepped out of the safe shadows, his skin glowed in the sun. His teeth flipped over his lip, the low growl still emanated from his throat.

" How did you get here Jasmine?" He snapped. She laughed and stepped forward, her Egyptian like braid swung back and forth.

" Oh come on, I'm dedicated to this cause. Nothing's going to hold me back. You should know that."

" Leave her alone."

" Pity, you know you could be great if you would only align yourself with me."

" Go away Jasmine." Carlisle said, his voice strong and sure. I was sure of one thing, he was going to get himself killed if he didn't shut his mouth. She snarled and flew behind him, her lips almost touched his skin, but he didn't turn around. He held his stance.

" So this is the great Carlisle, you're the one who swept Sage right off her feet and made her an animal eater. Hmm, and here I thought you'd be a little more. . . Powerful. I can smell the weakness on you, it eeks off your skin."

" Your words don't affect me Jasmine."

" I don't care if they effect you, I just want you to hear them." She went around the group of Cullen's, her black eyes narrowed. She stopped at Bella and smirked. " You're a new one. I can smell your blood still in your veins. Hmm. You smell good." Then she turned to Edward. " And you, you must be Edward."

" How do you know my name?" He questioned her, his arms held Bella close to him in a tight grip.

" Ah, last time I checked in on dear ol' Sage, she was staying with Carlisle and yourself. One. . Big. . Happy. . Family." I lowered my head to the ground, I couldn't take it anymore. My angry pulsed through my veins and I felt the need to end this. Once and for all. Suddenly I felt her behind me, her hair laid gently on my shoulder. " Sage. . Sage. . Sage. . . " She whispered.

" Jasmine. . Jasmine. . Jasmine. . So, still holding a grudge? Want a sorry, fine I'll give you one. Sorry for killing your no good for nothing, sad excuse of a vampire, mate." I snarled. She growled and whipped me around then smacked me across the face."

" Don't talk about him like that."

" Don't talk to my friends like you just did, oh wait-"

" Your friends most likely don't know who you are, what you've done. Because if they did, they wouldn't even look at you with a shred of the respect they hold for you now."

" They know what they need to."

" Do they now? Do they know how you acted when you thrived on human blood?"

" No, you know I haven't had human blood in over two centuries."

" Well maybe it's time to change that. I don't want to fight you Sage, I want to fight who you were."

" Oh well, you're going to have to put up with me because I'm not drinking human blood."

" You don't have to drink it." Then she pulled me close to her and pressed her lips to mine. I instantly pulled away, but then felt a tiny sting. She smirked and reached inside her jacket, pulling out a hospital bag of blood. My vision swirled, she had blood on her lips. Human blood. She threw the bag on the ground- I could hear Carlisle's shouts from a distance, but everything was growing weaker. I needed the blood, it was so strong. Finally I threw myself on the ground and ripped the bag open, drinking the contents inside. I stood up and wiped away the excess red on my face, the blood pumped through my veins, I could feel myself growing stronger by the minute. Shock set in on what I had just done, I just drank human blood.

A/N Now, this story isn't over, so don't worry. It doesn't end with just Jasmine's maybe/maybe not demise. lol. So hope you like it so far. But, I do have a question. I already have an idea for another story, but I was wondering if you guys would want more of Sage. So, let me know! Thanks for reading, you all seriously ROCK!

Faith

Carbon- Yeah Sage is emotional, but she's got many layers and she's been through a lot. I may do a story where we're in the past, with Sage's life. So you can learn exactly what has happened to her. I mean, she's a very. . . complicated person lol.


	8. Chapter 8 Monster

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 8- Monster**

**Sage's POV**

I stepped back, my eyes open wide. I truly couldn't believe it. Yet at the same time, the energy running through my body was euphoric. I through back my head and laughed, the sound was deep and musical. Then I leaped forward and flipped, landing directly behind Jasmine. She quickly turned around, a smile was plastered on her face. " Guess who's back." I sneered. She snarled and ran towards me, but I just darted to the side, she skidded to a stop and whirled back around. " What? Think I'd be easier to beat?"

" No, I'm looking forward to the challenge." She sneered back. I laughed again and strode towards her, my pace was calm and slow. There was no rush.

" Sage. . . Sage come back to me." Carlisle pleaded. I turned around and smirked. My body pulsed, the blood hummed throughout my veins. It felt so good. " Sage, you can fight this." I turned back towards Jasmine and jumped, landing behind her. I threw my hands forward, the knives that were concealed inside slipped into my hands.

" Knives? Sage dear, you know those don't work on our kind." She laughed. " Or, did the blood make you delusional the first time back on it?" I grinned and started to walk around her in circles, she followed me with her eyes- never taking her sight off of me. That was smart.

" You don't know much about me do you? I mean, I killed your husband sure, but that's all you know of me isn't it? You don't know who I am, what I've done. Maybe you've heard the tales, but sweetie, tales are different from reality. I mean, look at what Briam Stocker said about vampires then look in the mirror."

" I know who you are. You're a killer."

" Don't be a hypocrite, so are you." Suddenly I was beside her, my lips next to her ear. " Tell me Jasmine, are you scared?"

" Why should I be scared of you? You're nothing to me."

" Then why do I smell fear just rolling off of your body?" I walked away; I headed towards Carlisle. I stood next to him and tilted my head to the side. " You're scared too. Hmm. In fact, I think most of you are scared. . . How funny." The sky rumbled, the sun was gone. In it's place was a familiar gloom- a familiar darkness. Rain began to fall, but I didn't care. The water soaked into my clothes, my hair stuck to my neck. I licked my lips and tasted the left over residue. Alice was holding Jasper, the smell must have gotten to him. His eyes were dark, his body shook with need. But he wasn't a monster, not like me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, no sense fighting history.

" Sagelle, take care of it. Get rid of your problem." Cassio spoke up. I faced him and nodded my head, then whirled around. Jasmine was behind me, her hand raised- getting ready to strike me. I laughed and whipped my hand to the side, she crashed into the castle's wall. The thud from her body and the wall was hidden inside the noise of the thunder.

" Oh come on Jasmine! You have to try better then that!" I exclaimed.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Sage intensely, everything about her was different. Her posture, her appearance, her attitude. Everything. Edward was right, this wasn't good. He held me close to him, I could tell he hated seeing her like this. Her eyes glowed with excitement as she crashed Jasmine into the castle walls, she was like a five year old who finally got a toy they'd wanted for forever. Everything seemed to be more natural to her. Every glance, every raise of her hand, brought a new certain gracefulness with it. For once, she appeared to be her age. She laughed, her head tilted back and rain poured down it. I looked at Edward and laid my head on his shoulder. How were we going to get her back? " Sage! Sage stop it!" Carlisle yelled. " Go after her another day, we need to get that blood out of your system!" I could tell it was a lost cause. She faced us, her teeth gleamed in the dark.

" I don't want it gone Carlisle! It's amazing, how I feel! Everything is so damn clear! You should try this sometime, I forgot how awesome it is!" She cried in joy. It was disturbing to see.

" Sage please." Edward muttered. Her face darted to him, she looked surprised.

" Edward, you can't tell me you don't miss it." She blinked and smiled again. Edward's head hung low, he muttered something under his breath that I didn't care to hear. Jane stood beside us, even she looked scared. Carlisle walked over to her and pushed her into the wall.

" Why weren't you out here? How did you know not Jasmine was here?" He yelled. She clenched her teeth together and shoved him back.

" Excuse me, but my power isn't to see the future. I do believe that's the power of one of your children isn't it? Tell me, why didn't Alice see this?"

She replied. Carlisle sighed and shook his head, shoving some of the water out of his face. " I called Aro. He should be here soon."

" How soon is soon?" Esme whispered.

" I don't know."

" Okay, this is getting boring. I mean, you're not even putting up a fight!" Sage shouted to Jasmine, smacking her across the face. " Come on! Fight! This is what you wanted and you're just giving up?" Jasmine shook her head, she looked exhausted.

" Sage. . . I can't. . . " She whispered, her eyes rolled back into her head and she threw her head down to the ground. I heard her cough something up. Her eyes opened wide and she turned to Sage. " What did you do to me?" Sage smiled and threw the knife in her left hand to the ground, the sound echoed throughout the courtyard. I saw cuts across her arms and face. She wiped her face and sighed.

" You'll be dead in thirty minutes. . . I knew you'd be here Jasmine. I mean, you're you. You leave a message then go to the one place you knew Aro would send me to. Clever, but not clever enough. True, I hadn't expected the blood thing, but did you really think it would effect me that much? Do you know how many times I've needed to drink human blood to survive? I still hunt, you dumbass! I get hurt, sometimes hurt so much human blood is what I need." Sage started to walk away, but then turned back to Jasmine. " I am sorry. . . But he deserved to die."

" Who are you. . .To decide who lives and who dies?" Jasmine whispered, her body was shaking violently.

" I'm me. . . That's all I need to be. I listened, to the cries of the people your husband killed. They were almost as bad as mine were. But don't worry, you'll see him soon in hell." Sage walked away, back towards us. Everything that had changed about her was almost gone. She was still a tad more. . . Catlike then before- but she was herself again.

" And where do you think you're going to go? You think you've earned redemption Sagelle?"

" No. . . And I never will." Sage lowered her head for a brief minute. A drop of rain rolled down her cheek, making it look as if she was crying. I heard a snicker behind me-Jane.

" It was all an act." She laughed. " How pathetic, what kind of idiot would fall for that?"

" You did." I said. She turned to me, her eyes full of malice. " You're as much as a coward as Jasmine was. You wouldn't survive against her, admit it." Cassio smiled and nodded his head. Jane scoffed and turned to Edward.

" Be careful what you say Bella dear, I bet Edward would hate to full all that pain again."

" You leave him a-" I began, but suddenly Jane cried out. She slammed against the wall, Sage snarled in her face.

" I still have the poison I fed to Jasmine, you want some too?" She sneered. The venom in her voice was evident. Jane gulped and shook her head. " Good answer. Now, you're going to go inside, and wait for Aro." She lowered Jane and then faced Carlisle. " Bring Jasmine inside, we'll have to keep her body until it stops raining."

" What are you going to do with her?" He whispered.

" I'm going to send her home. . . " Sage whispered back. She walked over to Cassio and kissed his cheek. " I told you. . . I'm not a monster anymore. "

" Sage-" She put her hand up, stopping him.

" I never will be again. That's it. Final. I don't know why Aro sent me here in the first place, but I will not turn back into what I was. Do you hear me?"

" But didn't you feel that rush? That energy in you?"

" Yes, and I don't need it." Jasmine's limp body was in Carlisle's arms, we all followed him inside where he placed her on the floor. Sage's knife was in his hand. She took it and wiped it off. Then she stuck it back in it's spot, both of them. Silently, she sat down, her eyes on Jasmine. I sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

" It's over." I whispered. I felt her nod, then she hugged me back.

**Sage's POV**

Bella broke the hug and sat on Edward's lap. He gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze and they began to talk amongst themselves. I wasn't about to lie, the blood had changed me a little each time I drank it, and yes I was stronger. But I didn't need it. Not anymore. I never would again. I heard the front door open; it was followed by the rush of Cassio's voice-and Aro's. He ran into the living, his black hair flowing behind him. I tore my gaze off of Jasmine to him, my face was emotionless. " You shouldn't have sent me here." I whispered. He sighed and walked over to me, brushing his hair out of his face.

" I know, I'm sorry I missed the show. I heard you were just like your old self." He replied. He went to hug me but I just stared into his eyes.

" Is that all you care about? That I was almost a killer again?"

" You've always been a killer Sagelle. It's in your blood."

" So what? I'm not good enough for you now?"

" That's not what I'm saying and you know that! I love you Sagelle and I always will-"

" But I'm not the person you fell in love with am I? I haven't been for a while." I finished for him, saying the words we had both denied for a long time.

" Sage. . . " His voice sounded tired.

" No. . That's why I kept going back to Carlisle. . . That's why I can't stay at Volterra. It's not only because it reminds me of the temptation and my past, it's because we're not the same Aro. . . We haven't been for a while?" My words were broken up, it felt like my heart was breaking-but I had to do this. I stood up and walked over to him. Then I embraced him tightly and kissed him deeply. " I'll always love you Aro. But sometimes. . . I have to leave. I have to figure things out. Nothing's been right for a while now. I need to figure out who I am, what I'm not."

" Sage stop this." He said. His eyes flashed. " Do you know how much I've sacrificed for you?"

" Do you know how much I sacrificed for you?" I replied. He nodded his head and stepped back. He was shutting me out.

" Fine. . Goodbye Sagelle." I lowered my head, I wouldn't be able to go through with it if I actually saw him leave. I heard him call Jane, then they were gone. I bit my lip and rose my head. I noticed the rain was gone. I picked Jasmine up and carried her outside carefully. I wrapped her inside a cloth, set her atop some sticks, and watched the flames rise around her. I hummed a little, then started to sing an old song-another one my mother had taught me. Everyone was beside me, watching the funeral of my oldest enemy-besides myself. Carlisle's hand was on my shoulder.

" Do you want someone to go with you?" He asked. I shook my head no.

" This is something I need to do. . . By myself." He nodded his head and stepped back. Edward helped me gather her ashes and place them inside a jar.

" What did you use? I've never seen that before." He asked quietly. " I didn't know you could poison a vampire."

" It's rare. Something I received from an old friend in Ireland."

" Ah. . ." Silence fell over us. " Sage. . . Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Aro still loves you, I mean the man is crazy-but you can tell how much he cares for you. And you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." I smiled and laughed softly.

" You're one to talk." He laughed too, a small piece of his hair fell in front of his eye and I gently brushed it back. " Thank you Edward." He looked at me confusingly.

" You're the only one who wasn't scared. Even Carlisle didn't trust me. You did."

" I may not have known you as long as Carlisle. But I know you Sage, I know you won't hurt someone unless you have to. You may have been different in the past, but who you are now. . . You're different, and you've changed. In my opinion, maybe you have gotten redemption."

" If I can get redemption, why can't you?" He looked down and I patted his back, then I headed inside the house.

I opened the jar and watched the ashes fly over the land, mixing with where her husband's ashes once laid. I placed the jar on the ground and shoved my hands in my pockets. " Rest in peace Jasmine." I said quietly. . . I walked along the path, even though my eyes were closed I knew I was heading in the right direction. When I opened my eyes, the green grass billowed where my childhood home had once been. I walked, finally they caught my eye. The gravestones of my family. I kneeled in front of them and closed my eyes, my hands traced the wooden crosses that marked where each body lay. " Please forgive me. . . For everything I've done. I know I haven't made you proud, and I'm so sorry." I whispered, my voice breaking for the dry sobs to enter. " I don't know what happened to me. I got so lost. I still am. . . I opened my eyes and bit back the cries. Broken memories ran through my head, one of my parents, one of me playing with my sister. " Maman. . . Papa. . Please. . I'm sorry. Help me to find my way again." I kissed each cross then got up and began to walk back to Cassio's. I wasn't expecting help, but it couldn't hurt to ask. . . .

It was dark when I got back, the sun had finally set. I knocked on the door and Raiana let me in, her dark blue eyes looked at me inquisitively. I ignored her gaze and walked into the living room. My cell phone rang, I flipped it open and sighed. " Yes?" I said.

" Hi Sagelle?" A voice said.

" Yes?"

" My name's Amanda, I work for Gabrial. He needs to see you." She replied. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and let out a groan.

" Can't it wait?"

" Hold on please."

" Fine." I waited a few minutes, then heard the smooth British voice on the other line. " What do you need Gabrial?" I questioned before he even said anything.

" There's a vampire here, hunting a family I know. I need her stopped. Can you come?"

" You can't handle a simple vampire Gabrial?"

" Yes, but I'm dealing with a witch, I need your help."

" What's her name?"

" Guillian."

" Fine. I'll be there in the morning." I hung up the phone and shook my head, that name sounded so familiar. I laid my head against the couch and breathed out deeply.

" Well, you look so happy." Edward joked and sat next to me.

" I have a case. Some Guillian chick is disturbing the peace over in England, I of course, have to go stop her."

" What did you say?"

" I said I have a case."

" No, what's her name?"

" Guillian."

" Oh God." He mumbled and stood up. " So then, we're going to meet you back in Forks?" I looked at him suspiciously.

" No way man, I want to go to England." Emmett said, everyone's bags were in the front hall. They were all looking at us.

" Yeah, England might be fun!" Alice spoke up, she was her usual peppy self.

" You guys sure?" I asked.

" Yeah. . . Edward, we could get married there. In England!" Bella exclaimed. " I've always wanted to go there."

" No, we need to go back to Forks." He replied.

" What's wrong? Why are you so against going to England?" I asked him.

" Because. . . I know a Guillian. . . " A light snapped in my head, that's why it sounded so familiar! I sank into the couch and laughed bitterly.

" You have got to be kidding me." I muttered.


	9. Chapter 9 Past Ex's

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 9- Past Ex's**

**Sage's POV**

Bella looked at me and I just laughed more. " Guillian, is a dear old friend of Edward's here! Isn't she Edward." He growled at me and turned to Bella.

" She's my ex." He whispered. Bella's mouth dropped open and then it closed. She nodded her head and smiled weakly.

" Well, it's not unbelievable, that you've had past girlfriend's. It's okay." I laughed and Edward growled again. He turned to me and mouthed something, but I wasn't paying attention.

" Everything would be fine if Guillian wasn't a damn loon. The woman's missing a couple of screws I swear." I replied. Emmett and Alice laughed quietly, I turned to them and grinned. " Wasn't the best choice." I finished. Edward sat next to me and dropped his head in between his knees. I patted his back and laughed just a little more. " Oh it's okay Eddie, we all have our off days." He looked up and glared at me, his eyes a black shade of topaz. Bella looked at him and then me.

" Eddie?" She said. I bit my lip, but that didn't hold back the laughter brewing inside of me.

" Yeah, Guillian's nickname for Edward. Eddie. Ha ha." I got up and walked over to Cassio, I'd let those two lovebirds settle this out. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

" Be safe Sagelle." He whispered. I nodded my head and smiled.

" You too Cassio, I'm not the only one with enemies."

" Ah yes, but mine are almost all dead."

" True." Silence fell over us for a few seconds, then Cassio opened his big mouth again.

" You should call him." He said quietly. My heart sank, for a brief second I'd forgotten Aro and I had fought, and that I'd told him I couldn't see him for a while.

" Cassio, when I need relationship advice, you'll be the first one I call. Until then, please keep it to yourself."

" As you wish."

" Oh, it's never that easy." I walked away from him and handed my bags to the pilot- Aro had left me the jet. I personally, probably would've taken it.

**Bella's POV**

I sat next to Edward on the plane and dropped my head on his shoulder. I ran my hand along his arm, he was so tense. I gave up trying to calm him and simply brushed my hand through his bronze hair. " Baby, it would be unrealistic of me to think I'm the only person you've gone out with and loved." I whispered. He nodded his head a little and sighed.

" I know you understand Bella, it's just I don't think I really want to see Guillian again. We ended. . . on bad terms. She didn't approve with some of our views - in fact she couldn't understand how I could possibly eat animals. She thought it was rather. . . atrocious was the word she used often." He replied. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

" That's why I'm the one you're marrying." He smiled and kissed me back softly.

" I love you Bella, now and for forever. You're the only one I'll ever need, remember that."

" Of course Edward. And you're the one I'll ever need." I couldn't hear him as he muttered. But it sounded something along the lines of, ' I hope so.'

I peered out the window at the gloomy skies of England. " We're landing so grab your stuff." Sage said over the loud speaker. I took the three bags I brought and one of Rosalie's- it weighed a ton and it was only her accessories. She probably brought six bags of actually clothes. Edward held my arm as we got descended the plane steps, most likely to make sure I didn't fall. Only I could be a clumsy vampire. Sage was the last one off the plane, her bags were carried off by the pilot - who set the gently on the ground. She smiled and kissed his cheek. " Thanks Graham." He nodded his head once and boarded the plane. I gazed at it as it shot across the sky, because Sage and Aro weren't on speaking terms at the moment-it was probably the last time I'd see it in a while. . . I really liked that plane too. Sage let out a huge sigh and grabbed her bags, setting off towards the house we landed by. I looked around, we landed in the house's backyard technically. And you couldn't really call it a house, it definitely had mansion all over it.

" Are all of Sage's friends rich?" I murmured to Edward. He laughed and shook his head.

" Every last one of them." A man came out of the house. A very handsome man might I add. I bit my lip for even thinking that and pushed it out of my mind. He was about as tall as Edward, with dark curly hair cut by his shoulders. His eyes were a deep crimson-he was a human drinker.

" Gabrial, how very nice to see you again." Sage joked and hugged him. He smiled and gladly hugged her back.

" Ah, it's been too long. How have you been?"

" Hoping for a rest, thanks for denying me it."

" Well, you're on the best warriors and hunters around. Face it, we need you."

" Ah, how I hate to be needed."

" Hmm. Liar." She tilted her head back in laughter, her long chocolate brown hair flowed down with her. For a second, I was very jealous of Sage. Gabrial turned to us now, his eyes warm with welcome. " Excuse me for not introducing myself. I'm Gabrial-"

" A very dear friend of mine. He once saved my ass against a nasty werewolf." Sage's hand rested on his chest as she spoke.

" That was when you were young, you hadn't learned everything you know now. It doesn't really count anyways, the only reason I hit the wolf-"

" Was because it knocked me over and you tripped over me." They laughed at the memory while the rest of us just kind of stood by. Carlisle was the first to speak among us Cullen's. He stepped forward and extended his hand, which Gabrial shook almost instantly.

" Carlisle Cullen, nice to meet you Gabrial." He said quietly. Gabrial smiled and turned to Sage.

" This is the famous Carlisle eh? The young vampire who stole your heart away from Aro?" She smirked and nodded her head.

" In the flesh." I heard Esme growl softly, apparently Sage did too because her eyes darted over to her, they flashed with- something I couldn't place. " And the woman next to him is Esme, his wife." Gabrial shook Esme's hand also while Sage introduced the rest of us. When she got to me, Gabrial just stood in front of me, I looked at Sage- who was looking at Gabrial.

" She's new." He whispered. " And she has much power. You'd do good to train her Sagelle." Sage shook her head in agreement.

" I've thought about it. She'd be a great hunter no?"

" Excellent one."

" Hmm, be careful Gabrial, just might make me feel not needed anymore." The trance between Gabrial and I was broken and he turned back to Sage.

" We'll always need you Sage. You have a. . . killer instinct in you." She giggled and started to walk towards his house.

" Still have a pool?" She yelled over her shoulder.

" Of course." Gabrial replied .

" Hasn't been moved?"

" Nope."

" You know where I'll be then." In a flash she was gone, and we were left with Gabrial.

" You can leave your bags out here, I'll send for them each to be delivered to rooms." He told us. So we left them right on the grass and walked into his mansion of a house.

I sat on the bed, I was stuck sharing a room with Rosalie and Alice. Of course I didn't mind Alice, but Rosalie! Oy vey. She instantly chose the bed by the window, telling Alice and me she always wanted a room with a view. We didn't really understand that, but figured it was Rose, so we just shook our heads and let her have the damn bed. After we were all unpacked, according to Carlisle Sage was planning on us being her for at least a week, there was nothing to do. So I told Alice I was going to find Sage and left the room. The halls weren't as dark as Cassio's, in fact, nothing was as dark as it was at Cassio's. I walked down the long winding staircase that led into the front hall, the house kind of reminded me of that mansion on that one video game. . Tomb Raider I think it is. As I rounded the corner into the living room, I ran into someone. After the initial blow, I realized it was Gabrial. " Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I mentally smacked myself.

" It's not a problem, don't worry." He replied, his British accent nearly dripping off of his words.

" Umm. I'm looking for Sage, is she still in the pool?"

" Probably, want me to take you there? I know my home can be a tad confusing at first."

" Just a tad." He laughed, it was light and melodic. " So. . what did you mean earlier? That I'm powerful?" Our steps echoed on the marble floor.

" Well, you know how some vampires have. . abilities?"

" Yes."

" Well, mine is that I can sense how powerful a vampire is."

" Wow."

" Yeah, it comes in handy sometimes."

" I bet." I gazed at the paintings that lined the walls, some were portraits, some weren't. Some were just scenery. Silence floated over us but it wasn't uncomfortable. I didn't feel like I needed to talk. Soon, he opened a big onyx door that led to the pool. Colors of blue splashed across the walls from the pool, I could hear Sage quietly singing as she swam. I turned to Gabrial and smiled. " Thanks." He nodded his head and for a moment, we were just looking at each other. Normally, vampires with red eyes frightened me a little, but I didn't feel the least amount of fright when I looked into Gabrial's red crimson eyes. None.

" You're welcome." He finally replied, and then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Lover Boy

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 10- Lover boy**

**Sage's POV**

I swam back and forth, the water splashing against my face. I heard the soft click of the door and a murmur of voices. I didn't focus my attention enough to actually hear who the voices came from or what they were saying. Instead focused my attention on the feel of the water against my body, the blue oyasis laid next to and beneath me. Then I heard one pair of footsteps echoing on the marble floor. " Having fun?" Bella questioned. I looked up and smiled.

" You know it, water and me are like this." I crossed my fingers and tilted my head towards the door. " Who were you talking to?"

" Gabrial. He brought me over here."

" Ah, always the most gracious host."

" Mmhmm." Bella sat cross-legged on the floor and gazed at me intently.

" What?" I laughed.

" Nothing, it's just. . . Were Gillian and Edward serious? Like, did he love her?" She responded.

" At the time he thought he loved her."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean while him and her were together he thought he loved her, but that was before he met you. Long before. That was before he learned what true love was. Don't worry about Gillian Bells, there's nothing between them. Edward loves you, only you."

" I guess."

" You guess?"

" No. I mean I know. It's just, when Gillian first entered our conversation I saw something flash in his eyes."

" Like a reflection from a light?" I joked, but Bella just glared at me.

" No, I mean like a hidden emotion, not a reflection Sage." I sighed and leaned my head against the side of the table.

" Bella, don't worry okay! Just chill out."

" Chill out! This is the love of my life I'm talking about!"

" Well, after-life kind of." Bella scoffed and turned away. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed myself under the cool water. I opened my eyes and peered at the designs painted on the pool walls. Seeing as how I didn't need to breathe, I took my time admiring.

When I finally resurfaced I heard a soft melancholy cry coming from Bella. " What's wrong?" I asked quietly, feeling a bit guilty for merely brushing her worries aside earlier. She shook her head and turned back towards me.

" I don't know." She whispered. I placed my hands on the floor and pushed myself clear out of the water; landing beside Bella. She put her head on my wet shoulder and I just allowed her to cry.

" I know what it feels like. Worrying whether or not another girl is slowly stealing the heart of the man I love. Especially seeing as how I'm not there to keep him in his place." I said after a while.

" Aro." She replied simply.

" Yeah. Aro. It's hard, this whole having to keep my distance thing. I hate it sometimes."

" Aro loves you Sage, you shouldn't even worry."

" Neither should you. Let's make a deal, I won't worry about Aro if you don't worry about Edward."

" Hmm, I'll try."

" Okay, it's a deal then." We stood up and began walking out of the pool. I could feel myself getting thirstier by the moment, I hadn't hunted in a while. " Hmm. Lunchtime!" I exclaimed.

" Does Gabrial know of any good hunting places over here?" Bella asked.

" Who knows, even if he doesn't, I noticed some healthy looking cats wondering around this place. He won't miss one."

" You're joking. . You wouldn't!"

" Yes I would." Bella's eyes opened wide. I threw my head back with laughter. " Just kidding Bells, I wouldn't eat his puddy tats."

" Yes you would." She replied, making me laugh even more.

I walked down the long staircase, my ponytail thumping against my neck. Gabrial was at the end, a smirk on his face. " Always the heartbreaker aren't you Sagelle?" He joked. I nodded my head and jumped down the last couple steps. I caught my reflection in the window, I was decked out in black leather pants and a red halter top-not my outfit of choice. Rosalie picked it out, called it the 'club hopping' outfit I just needed to wear.

" This damn witch bitch better be in the club or I'm killing you." I muttered.

" Oh come on, you look good. Maybe I'll help you slide out of it when this night's over."

" In your dreams. Come on lover boy, let's go."


	11. Chapter 11 The power to heal

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 11- The power to heal**

**Sage's POV**

We walked into the club, the music pounding itself into my ears. . I hated to admit it, but I kind of liked it. I felt Gabrial's hand on my waist and growled low enough no human would be able to hear me. " Watch the hands, if you get too feely, I will take them off." He chuckled lightly and put his cheek next to mine.

" I know my place Sagelle, don't worry." He whispered in my ear. I laughed lightly and tapped his cheek.

" Good boy." I replied. I looked around, I couldn't feel any witch's aura around me and was beginning to get a little peeved. " Now where is this witch of yours?"

" Over there." I glanced in his direction and burst out laughing.

" Oh you have got to be kidding me Gabrial. She can't be a day over sixteen and you're trying to stop her?"

" Laugh now Sagelle, but you haven't seen or felt the amount of power she has, that little witch could be the fall of many of your friends if she chooses to hunt."

" I don't think so."

" Really? Well Aro is the one who sent me after her, he knew she was here and called me up, asking me to find her and demolish her."

" Excuse me?" I looked at him in shock, but everything he'd just said was probably true. Aro very seldom sent me on jobs he thought to be too dangerous for me. And if she was as strong as Gabrial said, there was no way Aro would've told me about her. " Fine. Let's go kill the bitch."

" Well, we very well can't just kill her Sagelle."

" What do you suggest we do then?"

" Try to get her to work for us."

" A witch, working with vampires. This isn't some sci-fi book Gabrial, that will never happen."

" What about your coven in Africa? They work for you."

" Correction, they do me a favor, I do them a favor. Neither of us is working with or for the other."

" Same thing."

" No actually it's quite different." I turned away from him and headed over to the girl, my eyes shifting between her and the person she was dancing with. All of a sudden a strong wave of power slammed into me, stopping me dead in my tracks. Gabrial was right, she was one of the most powerful witches I'd ever met. Gabrial came up behind me and bent down next to my ear.

" Told you, quite sickening isn't it? That someone so young could possess so much power." He said softly.

" Yeah, quite." I cleared my throat and smacked his hand away from me. I glanced behind me for a brief second but when I turned back to the girl I found her looking straight at me; her lips curled into a smirk. She was actually smirking at me, no one smirks at me. I growled and walked over to her gracefully. She walked away from her dancing partner and met me halfway.

" Well well, they let anyone into clubs nowadays don't they?" She chuckled. " Even the undead."

" Oo, my feelings are hurt Glinda, aren't you supposed to be a good witch? You're not doing very well." I replied. " Where's your broom and pointy black hat?"

" Where's black cape and bad accent?" She snarled back. I stood my ground, but couldn't help but laugh.

" Damn, you're good."

" You're not too shabby yourself." I heard Gabrial scoff then he pushed me aside.

" You're not supposed to be getting all chummy with her! We're supposed to make her work for us." He cried out. I smiled and patted his chest.

" Oh Gabrial, you have so much to learn. I'm sure this nice little witch doesn't work for anyone, let alone us vampires." I scoffed and turned back to her and held out my hand. " Sagelle."

" I've heard of you, you were pretty ruthless. Now you're tamed." She held out her hand with a smile. " I'm Melissa. And you're right, I don't work for anyone."

" I don't really care what you do, as long as you don't hurt anyone I care about do whatever you want. Go kill the bad guys."

" I'm glad you feel that way, I'm actually leaving on a hunt tonight."

" Oh really? Anyone I know?"

" Oh yeah, you know him quite well."

" Who?"

" Aro." My smile dropped and I shook my head.

" I don't think so." I told her, my teeth gliding over my lips.

" Oo, such quick personality changes. And, you can't stop me."

" Wanna make a bet?" I lunged forward and threw her to the ground, my nails swiping across her cheek. She touched the deep red gashes with her hand and laughed. Suddenly, the blood and cuts disappeared. I stood back up, shock filled over me. She could heal herself?

" Oh shit." I mumbled. The next thing I knew she darted up and wove through the crowd; she was gone. I faced Gabrial and clenched my fist.

" We need to stop her. Call Aro." I whispered, " If she so much as purchases a pack of gum I want to know. I want to know everything she's doing, stop her from getting a plane ticket to Italy. Do whatever you need to, to stall her ass here until we know where she lives."

" Where are you going?" He questioned me.

" I need to think." And with that, I was gone.


	12. Chapter 12 A warning

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 12- A warning**

**Sage's POV**

I walked along the dark road, the stars shining down bright. I couldn't think of a single thing to do, and that bothered me. I always had a plan, always. Now, I didn't. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself, a chill had descended into the night air. A twig snapped behind me and I instantly stopped, flipped behind the person and threw my arm around their neck. " Carlisle?" I said shockingly. " What the hell are you doing here?"

I let him go and took a step back, preparing myself for his explanation.

" Gabrial told me what happened." He replied simply.

" Well, how did you find me?"

" Do you really have to ask?" I chuckled softly and shook my head.

" True." Carlisle and I always knew where the other was, we could just always find each other. No matter what. I looked down at the ground and laughed bitterly. " The one person she wants to go after is the one I can't allow her to. My goddamn luck."

" I'm sure God has nothing to do with it." He smiled and took a step closer to me, then enveloped me into a tight hug. " It'll be okay Sage." He whispered. I closed my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder.

" I just don't know what to do. I can't. . . I can't decide what I'm going to do about her, I don't have a plan. I have nothing."

" Well, Gabrial said she healed herself?"

" Yeah, that's not good at all. How can I kill someone who can heal their wounds?"

" I don't know. . What I do know is that this is going to be the greatest challenge for you. It's not going to be easy."

" I know." I lifted my head up and looked down the sidewalk I was traveling on. " Let's run." Carlisle ran a hand through his head and laughed.

" Your answer is that you want to run?"

" Yes. I want to run. I want to be in control of something, and I can control my running. I can't control what's going to happen."

" Which is-"

" The greatest challenge." I finished for him. " So?"

" So, let's run." I smiled and then pushed myself forward, gaining momentum with every step. When we finally came to a stop, it was in front of Gabrial's house. I ran a hand through my hair and scoffed. Carlisle was about two seconds behind me the whole time.

" You're getting lazy Carlisle." I joked and smacked his stomach. " Eating a few too many deer?" He smirked then headed up the stairs, up to the door. He held it open for me and closed it behind him. I looked around, the whole family was waiting for us in the living room. Gabrial stood up and held up his hands.

" What are we going to do?" He questioned me.

" Get inside her head, be smarter than her. Be one step before her at every turn." I answered.

" How?"

" I'm not quite sure yet. All I know is, I need everyone's help here to stop her. Can I count on you all?"

" I'm in." Emmett spoke up, Jasper was after him followed by Carlisle. Edward nodded his head once, and Bella agreed after him.

" I'll help, I know how much he means to you." Alice spoke up.

" Yeah, same here." Rosalie said. I turned to Esme and smiled.

" I could use your help Esme, please?"

" Fine, I'll help." I grabbed her and hugged her tight.

" Thank you." I whispered. " Now let's get to work."

I picked up another book and quickly tossed it to the floor, no help. I let out a cry and l threw my head back against the couch. " How is it, in your whole library, there isn't a single book on witches?" I asked Gabrial.

" Hmm, maybe because I'm not a witch?" He replied and threw one on my lap.

" Potions and charms. Okay, that'll help me understand what exactly?"

" What potions she could make and how they work."

" Ah I see." I flipped through the book page by page, quickly thinking that nothing was going to help. Until something caught my eye near the end of the book. " Hmm." I said while skimming the page. " This may work."

" What is it?"

" How to bind a witch's powers. . This just may work!" I jumped up and threw my arms around Gabrial in a tight hug. " We did it! We found something!" He smiled and pointed at the bottom of the page.

" Look at the ingredients." I skimmed over them and shrugged my shoulders.

" What about it?"

" One, I have none of these in my house. Two, no witch store here is going to let a vampire in."

" Oh. . Well. . Where can I get them?"

" Where is that coven of yours from?"

" I have to go to Africa!" I snapped. He laughed and nodded his head.

" Correct. Maybe you can just call them up and see if they have any in stock or something."

" That's not the- oh never mind. Okay, where's the nearest witch store?"

" I told you, they're not going to let you in."

" Doesn't hurt to try."

" It's on 39th and Lexington."

" Okay, be back soon."

" Sagelle!" He yelled, but he was nowhere near as fast as I.

I walked up to the store and peered inside. Some chick dressed in black was at the cashier, how stereotypical. She probably had a broom propped up next to her. I opened the door and swept inside. The witch instantly looked at me and scoffed. " You can't come in here." She said snippily. I smiled and leaned against the counter.

" All I want are these ingredients, that's it. Get me them and everything will be just fine." I replied.

" I'm not going to say it again."

" Then don't and just get me what I need." She went to pick something up but I smacked her arm down onto the counter. " Don't play with me witch." I snarled. She cringed back in fear, obviously scared of my apparently sharp looking teeth.

" Fine." She whispered. " Melissa, we have a customer we need to help." I instantly shot my arm back up and locked eyes with the person walking out of the backroom; it was her. I growled and moved forward at vamp speed.

" You." I spat out. She smiled and looked behind me at the cashier.

" This is Sagelle Elaine."

" Oh my- shut up!" The girl exclaimed.

" Nope, this is her. In the flesh." I carefully removed the knife out of my pocket and before she knew what was happening, I was behind Melissa with the blade next to her throat.

" You may be able to heal tiny cuts, but tell me, can you heal a cut off head?" I asked.

" You really want to find out? If so, swipe that blade right across my throat." She replied, reeking of confidence in herself. I sighed and pushed her away from me; straight into the counter.

" You don't want to mess with me Melissa." I warned her. " You're not strong enough for me."

" Then why are you so worried?" Her eyes shined bright, she had me trapped into a corner; almost. I smiled and walked over to her.

" Because, even if you are a little threat, that's still a threat. So, naturally, I have to get rid of you."

" Oh, naturally. Tell me, how does Carlisle feel about that? Or Edward?" My jaw dropped in shock and she laughed. " Oh yes, I know everything about you Sage. See, you've always interested me, and seeing as how you're in the books it's very easy." I snarled again and swiped the knife across her abdomen, deep enough so that it'd take her a while to heal it. She gasped in pain, her face turning three shades whiter.

" Hmm, not used to pain?" I teased and pushed my finger on top of the cut. Consider this a warning. Stay away from the people I care about, so help me God I will kill you if you don't." And with that, I was gone.


	13. Chapter 13 Wedding talk

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 13- Wedding Talk **

**Sage's POV**

I burst into Gabrial's front door and threw the knife onto the table beside the door. " Gabe!" I shouted. " Get your undead ass over here!" He looked at me from around the corner, a grimace on his face.

" Must you yell?" He asked.

" Yes, get me a vial."

" Excuse m-"

" Just get the damned vial!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and was back in a few seconds with a vial.

" Here." He said. I took it and wiped it alongside the edge of the knife. " Could say thank you." He muttered. I smirked and pushed the vial against his chest.

" This is Melissa's blood, can't you use it to track where she goes?" I questioned him sweetly.

" Yes, how did you get it?"

" At the store I went to, turns out she works there. She said something I didn't like, and I learned she may be able to heal, but big wounds take her a while." He grinned and we walked into his kitchen. Bella was seated in Edward's lap, her head nuzzled on his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and gagged. Edward smiled and kissed Bella softly. I gagged louder.

" Did you get the ingredients needed for the spell?" Edward asked. I looked at him sheepishly.

" Umm, about that. . . I have to go to Africa for a day." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" How hard is it to go into a store, buy some herbs and crap, then leave? Sage, your temper is going to be the death of you."

" That may be, but one good thing came out of my temper."

" And what is that?" Gabrial waved the vial of dark red blood and Edward closed his eyes.

" Ah." He said simply.

" Yupp, I swiped dear ol' Melissa's stomach. Hehe." I turned around so I was facing Gabrial. " So, how long will it take you to get that spiffy tracking device thing working?" He popped the vial inside an amulet, it glowed a faint red.

" Done. Okay, it'll be red while she's in England. If she goes to Italy, it'll be green."

" Works for me." Gabrial threw the amulet in the air; I caught it easily and slid it around my neck. " Hmm, let me check out that little book of yours." He handed me the book and I flipped through it, stopping at a summoning spell. " Do you have everything to do this?" I asked him.

" Hmm, yeah. I do. Why?"

" I want to summon the coven from Africa, it's easier than actually going there."

" I suppose. Won't they get angry?"

" No. Now, get your witchy little butt in the living room and make me a summoning spell!"

" Stop calling me a witch." I stared at him.

" You do spells. What else should I call you."

" You know I only do it because of Emma."

" Ah yes, your dead fiancée." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the book out of my hand.

" You're souless sometimes you know that?" I chuckled and patted his back.

" Yeah, I know." He headed into the living room and I turned back to Edward and Bella. They gave me questioning looks and I knew that it was about Emma. " Yeah, he had a fiancée a couple centuries ago. She was a witch, they were your typical star crossed lovers. Anyways, she taught him that sometimes spells helped instead of brute force, she taught him some other stuff too."

" So, he's a vampire and a witch." Bella stated.

" Yeah. Cool ain't it!" She shrugged her shoulders and wrapped an arm around Edward's waist.

" You know, Edward and I were talking about possibly getting married this Saturday. We found a wonderful church and well, we just. . ."

" We want to get married." Edward finished for her.

" Sure, why not. But, why are you getting married in a church? God may not enjoy the irony in that."

" She has a point." Edward told Bella.

" Well, it won't feel like we're getting married if we're not in a church." She replied. I stared at her, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face.

" It won't feel like it? Honey all you need is a white dress, him in a black tux and two rings. Throw in a couple ' I do's' and you're all set!" I exclaimed. Edward held back a snicker and backed up.

" I think I'll leave all this wedding talk to the ladies," He began.

" Well then you don't need to leave now do you?" I cut in. Bella's face lit up with laughter while Edward just scowled. I smiled and put an arm around his shoulder. " Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Eddie boy, you know I was kidding." I kissed his cheek and then removed my grip on him, giving him a slight push out into the hallway. " Now get outta here." He put his hands up in mock surrender and walked away, mumbling to himself about how ' girls were so confusing'. I turned around and sat on one of the kitchen tables. " Okay Bella, why do you really want to get married in a church?" I questioned her. She sighed and sat beside me.

" Because, I don't know. It makes me feel a little more. . ."

" Human?"

" Yeah, I guess you could say that. Is that wrong to feel?" I shook my head and checked the amulet, Melissa was still in England.

" No, it's okay. Just, don't tell Edward. We don't want him being all emo for the wedding."

" Yeah, you could say that again. I just, I wish I could talk to him about it. But he would take it as that I never wanted to be changed. And I did it's just-"

" Sometimes it's hard to let go of some things. Like the dream you had as a little girl of getting married in a big church?"

" Exactly. I love Edward so much, nothing will ever change that. I just don't think he realizes that sometimes." I stood up and shrugged.

" He didn't have a say in his turning, so he thinks he has to over think anyone else turning. Now, if you're okay, I have some witches to go summon up." She laughed and nodded her head.

" Go ahead."

" You're welcome to join."

" Nah, I'll stay here. Think some more."

" Okay, but you shouldn't do so much thinking. It could be dangerous to your health."

" I'll remember that."

" No you won't." I winked and headed into the living room, Gabrial already had the summoning circle set up. Black candles were set up around the circle, Gabrial was standing in the middle, sprinkling some salt around it. " Umm, they're not evil. I don't think you really need salt."

" Better safe than sorry. They may be mad you're summoning them." He said. " Now, I need some of your blood, er venom, whatever the hell you want to call it."

" Why?"

" Helps them recognize who's calling for them."

" Ah okay." I took out my pocket knife and slid it across my wrist, blood dripped from the wound in small droplets. Gabrial smirked and pointed to the center of the circle while stepping out of it. I held my hand and jiggled it, getting some more blood flowing out of the wound.

" I'm amazed at how easy you hurt yourself." He pointed out.

" I've felt worse, believe me. And in much. . . Better situations." Gabrial raised an eyebrow and smiled.

" Oh really?"

" Mmhmm. Now, get refocused and give me the spell." He fumbled while trying to find the spell and I rolled my eyes, it was so easy to tempt a man. He handed it to me and watched as I mumbled the spell. I watched the circle intensely. " Anytime now." I muttered. " Poky witches." Suddenly a wind appeared out of nowhere, the flames on the candles flicked back and forth.

" Guess they heard you." Gabrial said softly.

" Guess so." I said back.

**Bella's POV**

I heard a crash in the living room followed by a string of curses, I assumed it was Sage. I darted out of the chair I was sitting in and ran into the living room. Everyone came running down the stairs, all wanting to see what was going on. We all turned the corner at the same time. Sage was picking herself up off the floor, a huge dent was in the southern wall. Gabrial was on the floor, he appeared to be unconscious. " Damn it all to hell!" Sage yelled. " Calm down!" She yelled. " It's just me! Sagelle! You know me, we've been known to work together from time to time." The wind softened slightly; my eyes opened wide as a girl materialized in the center of the circle. She had dark skin, her hair pulled high atop her head. She was beautiful. She looked at Sagelle and smirked.

" You know better than to summon us." She replied in a deep, mature voice. Sage wiped a small line of blood away from her mouth.

" My blood was supposed to prevent you from going all crazy on me." She said bitterly. " I'm going to kill Gabrial when he wakes up."

" What do you need Sagelle?"

" I need a potion."

" For?"

" The name Melissa sound familiar?" The witch's smile dropped.

" What do you know of her?"

" I know she's here and she plans on harming people close to me. I need to bind her powers in order to stop her."

" We've seen visions of what she's going to do. . . Okay Sagelle, we'll make the potion now and bring it to you at midnight. Here in this room."

" Thank you." Sage sighed and bowed her head slightly, I'd never seen her really show respect to anyone before. The witch bowed back.

" You do know we will need a favor in turn?"

" Of course." The witch smiled, then she was gone as quickly as she came. Sage laid back and groaned. " One of these days they're going to want my soul. . Well, y'all now what I mean. Bella, can you walk Gabe up?" I nodded and rushed over to him, tapping his face slightly. His eyes fluttered open, the crimson irises pulled me in. I leaned down a little, when all of a sudden I was jerked back by Sage.

" Huh?" I managed to get out before she growled at Gabrial.

" Gabe, knock it off." She snarled. He snarled back and stood up.

" Just having a little fun Sage my dear." He replied. She pursed her lips together and shook her head.

" Not at the expense of my friends."

" Umm, what's going on here?" Emmett spoke up, all the Cullen's looked equally as flabbergasted. Sage held up her hand and turned around slowly.

" Gabe was just being stupid." She told us then walked away. I swear, sometimes I did not understand her at all.


	14. Chapter 14 What a charmer

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 14- What a charmer**

**Sage's POV**

I sat on the table, drumming my fingers against the fake wood. Edward walked into the kitchen, a smirk on his face. " So do you snarl at your friends often or is this a new thing you have going for you?" He joked, sitting beside me. I growled softly, continuing the rhythm of my fingers hitting the wood.

" Edward, you shouldn't joke about things you know nothing of." I replied. He sighed, running a hand through his copper hair.

" What's wrong Sage?"

" Nothing Edward."

" You're lying."

" I don't lie."

" Well see, you're lying right now." I smiled and nodded my head, leaning into the back of the chair.

" Ah Eddie, you know me too well." He scoffed and shook his head.

" I'll let that slide, seeing as you're upset and everything." I let out a dry laugh and looked at him.

" You couldn't take me anyways." I told him while standing up, I locked eyes with him as soon as he stood up too.

" Ri-i-ight." He drawled. " So what's wrong?"

" Edward, I told you. Nothing in the world is wrong with me."

" Fine. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I'm going to head upstairs and talk to Bella about the wedding. If you decide you want to talk, you know where to find me." I smiled and gave him a small hug.

" Thanks Edward." I whispered in his ear.

" Don't worry about it, you're like a sister to me Sage." I broke the hug and gave him a small push.

" Yeah yeah, and you're like a brother to me, now let's stop all this mushy crap. Go to your wife." He straightened up and placed one hand across his forehead.

" Yes sir, er, ma'am." He teased. He lowered his hand and his face grew serious. " You worry way too much Sage." He said softly.

" Yeah, I know." I whispered then gave him another small push. " Go on and plan your wedding." He smiled and walked away. I sat back down and looked at the clock; a couple more hours 'til midnight. I let out a small sigh; my thoughts drifted away-taking me to the one person I didn't want to think about at that particular moment in time. All of a sudden two quiet voices arguing behind me.

" No you ask her." One said, it sounded like Alice.

" No you ask, I don't want to." A voice replied, sounding quite like Rosalie.

" Why do I-" I spun around and glared at them. They both smiled; their eyes shining mischievously.

" You know I can hear you two. Now what's up?" I questioned them. Alice moved her small pixy-like body over to me, her smile growing. I rolled my eyes, I felt a headache coming on. " What Alice?"

" Are you doing anything tomorrow?" She asked, her topaz eyes glittering in the light above us.

" Why?"

" Rose and I want you to go shopping with us t-" I held up a hand and stepped back.

" I don't shop if I can help it, I order."

" Please!" She held her hands together and puffed her lips out into a puppy dog pout. I gazed at them both, standing there like two five year olds.

" Have you two lost your damn minds?" I questioned them. They held the stance, I couldn't help but give in. " What are you going shopping for?"

" Wedding gifts." Rosalie spoke up. I looked at them again and nodded my head.

" Fine." They squealed and jumped up and down. " Calm down you two, you're making me regret my decision."

" Oh Alice knew you were going to say yes."

" I figured as much." I chuckled. They gave me a quick hug then walked back upstairs, already planning out some of their gifts. I headed into the living room, Gabrial was picking up the materials we'd used for the summoning spell and some extra debris that'd blown from the wind. I plopped down onto the couch and crossed one leg over the other. " Well, I might as well deal with Gillian; seeing as how that is the reason you called me." I said nonchalantly. He looked up at me and shook his head in agreement.

" I forgot all about that. Umm, well, I suppose you could go to Bire Alley."

" Say where?" He chuckled and stood up, wiping his hands off on his pants.

" Bire Alley, a neighborhood of the undead. There's bars, clubs, cafe's; it's pretty nice actually."

"Great." I stood up and smiled. " Come on."

" Tonight? Now? What about-"

" I have a couple hours left before Amerie comes back. Enough time to get a vamp."

" I can't, I'm supposed to go somewhere." He said and turned around, picking up some more junk. I walked behind him, placed an arm on his shoulder and whipped him around.

" Gabe you're lying to me. Why?" I looked at him through narrowed eyes. " What's going on?"

" Nothing, maybe you could take one of the Cullen's. Hey didn't you say Edward knows her?"

" You know what, he does! He would be great help! Thanks Gabe." I patted his shoulder and smiled.

" No problem, what are friends for right?"

" Right." I chuckled, then swung my leg out; knocking down Gabe. He hit the ground with a thud. I fell to the floor and straddled him, getting my face close to his. " Do you think I'm an idiot Gabrial? You even think about charming her and I swear to God I'll be picking your ashes up in the morning." I growled.

" Now Sage, why would you think something like that? I really do have somewhere to go."

" You better." I got up and called out Edward's name. Before he got downstairs I leaned back down to Gabe. " I'm trusting you Gabrial, don't make me regret it."

" Yeah?" Edward said from behind me.

" You're coming with me to Bire alley to get Gillian." I replied, my eyes still on Gabe's.

" Now?"

" Yeah." I got up and walked towards him. " Now."

A/N Just a short update, hope you like. I'll get a much longer one out soon :) Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15 It's all a mess

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 15- It's all a mess**

**Sage's POV**

The alley loomed before us, shadows filled up every nook and cranny. Edward was close to me, he sucked in a breath as a human passed us; she was bleeding out of both arms. I touched his arm lightly, letting him know everything was okay. " She's a bleeder, gives vampires her blood willingly." I told him. He nodded his head and sighed.

" Why would anyone do that?" He questioned. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed to the club door, signaling that that was our destination.

" It makes them high, feels good. They mix the pain with pleasure." I held open the door and stepped aside. " Ladies first." I joked. Edward rolled his eyes and walked inside, the music pounded its way into my brain. The smell of blood hit me suddenly, they had bleeders inside the club! I turned to Edward and pulled him aside, his topaz eyes were dark and he clenched his fists. " Are you okay?"

" I'll be fine. But the sooner we find her, the sooner we can leave." He replied. I looked around the club, everyone was either sucking blood in dark spots around the room or dancing their little hearts out in the center. I couldn't see her anywhere.

" Do you see her?" I asked. He shook his head and walked over to the side of the club, sticking close to the wall. I rolled my eyes and followed him, humming the theme song from mission impossible as we strolled.

" Would you stop that?" He snapped finally. I stood up straight and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

" I will if you stop being so inconspicuous. I mean, why are you staying this close to the wall? I wasn't aware your name had changed to Bond, Edward Bond." He ignored me, instead he pointed to a girl swaying back and forth about thirty feet in front of us.

" There she is." He stated.

" How can you tell?"

" Her scent. Now, go get her."

" What? Afraid to see your old flame Eddie darling?" He growled and grabbed my arm, his onyx eyes on me.

" Just go get her." He snarled. I smiled and patted his cheek.

" Oo, temper temper! Fine, I'll go. Stay here."

" Where else would I go?" I gritted my teeth together and started walking away.

" Smart ass." I mumbled. The closer I got to Gillian, the more I recognized her. Except now instead of bright blonde hair, she was a redhead. I watched her dance with people I assumed were her friends, otherwise she had no problem getting close to strangers. I tapped her shoulder lightly and smiled bright when she turned around. She gave me a questioning and annoyed look at first, then the look changed to one of complete hatred. Yeah, we didn't get along too well.

" Sagelle?" She spat out, her eyes burning crimson in the light.

" That's my name, don't wear it out. Listen, I need to talk to you, mind if we step outside?" I replied. My eyes moved down to her arm, noticing the scar she wore from when her and I had last fought.

" I have nothing to say to you."

" I suggest you come outside, or you'll have a scar to match the one you wear so well." She drew her lip back and growled, bearing her teeth at me. I bared mine back, my knife weighing heavily in my leg strap. " Just come Gillian." She looked behind her shoulder, saying something to her friends then turned back to me; nodding her head curtly.

" You have ten minutes."

" Fair enough." We wove our way through the club, meeting Edward at the back. Gillian sucked in a breath and just stared at him, his fists were clenched tightly. He looked at me and then walked through the door, heading outside.

" He's. . . Married?" Gillian asked me incredulously. " To who?"

" Her name is Isabella, Bella for short. He's happy with her Gillian, don't say anything stupid."

" I wouldn't dream of it."

" Right." We walked outside, the fresh air hitting me smack in the face- it felt so good. Gillian crossed her arms across her chest and stared at me, she sighed and looked around.

" What do you want Sage?" She questioned me, sounding tired all of the sudden.

" I heard you've been causing some trouble, and I need you to stop." I responded quietly. " I don't want to have to kill you Gillian, but I will." She laughed bitterly, her tone of voice harsh and cold.

" That's right, I forgot. You're Sagelle, avenger for the humans. So I sucked a couple mortals dry, nobody's gonna miss them. They were druggies, and let me tell you, their blood got me hi-i-gh!"

" Do you always have to mess around Gillian, can't you take anything seriously?" Edward spoke up, his voice as harsh as hers.

" What? Want me to settle down and get hitched like yourself? Miss. Bella must be a good lay, because you're stuck with her for all eternity."

" Gillian!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide. I couldn't believe she just said that. Edward laughed and unclenched his fists, running a hand through his copper hair.

" Yeah, because it's so difficult to comprehend that I may actually love her!"

" Oh please, you're incapable of loving people. Oh wise king of angst and pain. Tell me, are you still whining about your soul?" I stepped between them and pushed them apart from each other, I wanted to prevent a fight.

" Alright, in your own corners!" I yelled. " Would you two knock it off and act your age!" They totally ignored me.

" You say I'm unlovable!! Me!! What about you Gillian? Always flirting with every damn guy around and being totally oblivious to the fact that I needed you!" Edward shouted. I stopped, my arms fell to my sides, uh oh. Gillian scoffed and brushed her hair out of her face.

" I did love you Edward, so much. But I was so god damn sick of hearing you moan and groan about everything." She replied.

" Well, I'm sorry I wasn't fun enough for you." He turned and took off, running so fast even I almost didn't see him leave. I bent down and closed my eyes, what a damn mess.

" You. . . Are so much trouble!" I pointed to Gillian, a smirk on her face. " What are you laughing at?"

" I knew it, I knew he still loved me." I groaned and stood up, yanking her by the arm. " Ow! Would you let go!"

" No, you're coming with me and you're going to talk to Edward. He's getting married soon and I don't need you in his head, got it?"

" Fine, fine. . Whatever. Just get off." I let go of her arm, she held it gingerly.

" Wimp." I whispered.

" Bitch." She whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16 When it all falls apart

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 16- When it all falls apart**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, leaning my head against the couch cushion. The clock ticked slowly, it was the only noise in the lower level of the house. I felt the couch sink a little under the weight of another person. " Deep in thought?" Gabrial asked. I smiled and opened my eyes, meeting his crimson ones.

" Just waiting for Sage and Edward to get back. What are you up too?" I answered.

" Oh, I have to live soon, just seeing how you were doing. Making sure everything's okay."

" Why wouldn't it be?"

" I don't know." He stood up and shrugged his shoulders.

" Are you sure you want to get married? I mean you have a long life ahead of you, do you really want to be stuck with one person for all eternity?" I stood up beside him, nodding my head.

" I love Edward, he's all I need. All I will ever need."

" I hope you're right." He went to turn but I grabbed his arm, twirling him back around to me.

" What do you mean you hope I'm right? Why are you asking me all this?" I demanded to know. He smiled and lifted his hand, lightly touching my face. A shiver ran up my spine from his touch, what was happening to me? " Gabrial." I whispered.

" Tell me, do you act like this under his touch?" Gabrial leaned forward, his sweet breath on my cheek. Our lips brushed together, almost meeting in a kiss when the front door slammed open and someone walked in. I felt Gabrial's hand on my back, holding me close to him. I looked over his shoulder and inhaled quickly, Edward. His face dropped, his eyes turned onyx. I tried to pull away from Gabrial but found that I couldn't.

" Edward." I said softly. He shook his head in disbelief and let out a bone chilling growl. All of a sudden someone ran into the house, Sage. Her pale eyes quickly inked over and she stopped. Gabrial let go of me and backed away; I could see the fear in his eyes. A woman was next to Sage, her arms crossed over her chest. I assumed it was Gillian. Sage took a menacing step forward, her movements matching that of a cat. I cringed at the thought of how she was when hunting.

" Gabrial. . . Gabrial. . . Gabrial." She said, taking more steps forward. " Now didn't I tell you not to charm dear ol' Bella here?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, charm me?

" You know I can't charm vampires, only humans, she has to be willing." Gabrial smugly replied.

" I will give you thirty seconds to get out of this room Gabrial."

" You can't kick me out of my own house Sagelle." She smirked, stopping directly in front of him.

" Wanna make a bet?" She questioned. Gabrial straightened up, but then his eyes flickered and he left, walking out the front door. Sage's eyes slowly turned back to their normal color and she sighed, her hand on her head.

" Wow, what a chicken shit." Gillian spoke up. She walked over to me and held out her hand. " I'm Gillian, Edward loved me first." I stared at her, not believing what she'd just told me.

" Gillian-" Sage said warningly.

" What? It's the truth, and you always say not to lie Sage darling." Sage rolled her eyes and looked around, noticing before I did that Edward was gone. I let out a dry sob, falling to my knees.

" What happened?" I whispered, looking up at Sage.

" Gabrial used any doubts you had about getting married and heightened your attraction to him. He charmed you, don't worry, you weren't kissing him consciously."

" Edward. . . "

" Edward will get over it." Sage whispered. " I'll explain to him and-"

" That won't work! You know how stubborn he is! He's not going to believe you Sage!" I cried out.

" Yes he will, pull yourself together Bella! Jesus." She walked up the stairs, leaving me alone with Gillian. I threw my head in my hands, just wanting to turn back time. I'd give anything to just turn back time.

**Sage's POV**

I was going to kill him, I told Gabrial not to charm her; to leave her alone. But could he help himself? No-o-o. He just had to try it, now he probably just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to Edward. I knocked on his door timidly. " Edward?" I said. " You in there?" No one replied. " Come on Edward, open up. It's me, Sage. Just. . . Open the door." Still no answer. I sighed and turned the knob, the door was open. Edward was laying on the bed, his hands under his head.

" Go away Sage." He whispered. I shook my head and stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind me. I laid down on my side beside him, my arm holding up my head.

" She wasn't in control of the situation Edward; she wouldn't have been able to stop herself."

" You said it yourself, she was attracted to him and she had doubts about our marriage." Damn, he'd heard that.

" Edward, sure she was attracted to him. That doesn't mean a thing! She loves you, with everything she has. She wouldn't give you up for anything in the world, you're her only one."

" If that was true, why would she have doubts about us getting married?"

" Marriage is a huge step for anyone, no matter who you are. She could be scared that your relationship may change, or something may grow different. You can't blame her for being a little scared Edward." A tiny tap came from the door, I turned around and smiled weakly. Carlisle, maybe he could talk some sense into Edward. He walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand on my leg.

" Go downstairs Sage, talk to Gillian and Bella. I'll talk to Edward." He said softly. I shook my head in agreement and walked out of the room, praying Carlisle would somehow make everything okay. Like he always managed to do. The clock chimed in the front hall, I glanced at it and groaned; midnight. A bright light appeared in the living room, illuminating Gillian's and Bella's faces.

" What the-" Gillian began as Aria appeared. The vial I needed lay in her hands. She held it forward, a smile on her face.

" There you go." She said in her soothingly smooth voice. " I'll contact you with the favor you'll have to repay us."

" Sounds good to me. Thanks Aria." I replied. She shimmered, getting ready to leave, when she stopped and glanced back at me.

" You are deeply troubled." She stated. " Your friend, he's in peril. You should watch him."

" Who? What are you talking about Aria?"

" The one who's name is Edward, I sense great danger in his future." Bella stood up, a look of fear etched on her face.

" Excuse me?" She stammered. Gillian stood up too, I could see she was troubled also. All of a sudden Carlisle let out a cry and came darting down the stairs. My heart stopped, well. . . Figuratively of course. I slowly turned around, dreading what was to come.

" Edward's gone!" Carlisle cried. I closed my eyes and sighed, damn Aria and her always being right.

" What happened." I whispered just as the phone rang. I picked it up and held it to my ear. " Hello?"

" Guess who I have!" Melissa cackled on the other end. My mouth dropped open and I glanced down at my amulet, the fading red light stared back at me.

" You hurt him, and I swear to God you will die such a painful death-"

" Oh save the threats Sage, it's not him I want."

" Then why did you take him?"

" He can get me into Volterra easily."

" Aro." I whispered.

" Yeah, Aro. Well, bye for now!" I listened to the line click and go dead. I just stood there for a few seconds. Aria shimmered in front of me, her eyes troubled.

" It's beginning." She said.

" Not if I can help it."


	17. Chapter 17 Not asking for permission

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 17- Not asking for permission**

**Sage's POV**

I watched Bella and Gillian pace, both trying to come up with something. Jasper was seated on a chair, with Alice sitting on his lap. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were seated on the couch. I was standing next to Carlisle by the wall, both of us watching Bella and Gillian. " Stop it." I whispered, but apparently not loud enough because they kept pacing back and forth; back and forth. " Stop the god forsaken pacing!" I exclaimed. They both came to a sudden halt, Gillian threw her hands on her hips and frowned.

" Well, what do you suggest we do oh master?" She replied sarcastically. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I honestly didn't know the answer to that. I had no clue what we were going to do. I looked around at the Cullens, all had sad expressions on their faces. Suddenly Emmett stood up and cleared his throat.

" I say, we go after the bitch and burn her." He said seriously. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. He turned to me, his eyes dark. " What are you scoffing at Sage? It's because of your damn boyfriend that she took Edward." My throat closed up, he was right. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, knowing what I had to do all of a sudden.

" Go home." I whispered. I opened my eyes, immediately seeing the look of shock on each of their faces.

" What?" Carlisle asked beside me. I turned to him and shook my head. " I don't think I heard you right."

" No, you did. I said go home, and I mean it. Go home. . . All of you. Go back to Forks. I'll handle this." All at once, everyone stood up, arguing loudly at the top of their lungs. Telling me that was a stupid plan and that it wouldn't work. I worked my hand into a fist and slammed it into the wall, leaving a huge dent when I removed it. " Shut up. . ." I gritted my teeth, if I could've cried I would've been. " This is my fight, not yours. And I will not chance any of you getting hurt. Do you hear me?"

" Sage-" Alice and Bella interrupted.

" Do. . . You. . . Hear . . . Me?" I reiterated.

" We're not going to let you go alone, and you may be strong but you can't take all of us." Jasper pointed out. I smirked and held up my hand, pinning him against the wall with my power.

" I don't use it often, but I will if any of you think of getting in my way." I looked at Carlisle. " Any of you."

" Sagelle, don't be like this. Allow us to help you, you don't need to fight this alone!" Esme cried, which actually surprised me. I looked deep into Carlisle's eyes, begging him to understand. Finally, he shook his head in agreement.

" We have to." He whispered. " Pack your bags everyone, we're going home."

" WHAT?!?" They all exclaimed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

" Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

" Be careful Sage, that's all I ask. Don't you dare sacrifice yourself for him." He replied, his cool breath hitting my skin. I stayed silent, hoping that was the end of it. But of course, it wasn't. " Promise me Sage. Promise me you won't risk your life."

" I promise." I said softly, lying through my teeth. Of course I would sacrifice myself for Aro, and I think deep inside himself Carlisle knew that. Gillian huffed and puffed, clearly annoyed everyone was giving up so easily.

" Oh of course big, bad Sage is going to stop the scary ol' witch all by herself! Who needs help? Not Sagelle!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

" Go home and stop eating mortals." I stated. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head no.

" I'm going with you." I tilted my head back and laughed.

" You think? Haha, you are absolutely not coming with me Gillian."

" Oh yes I am."

" Oh no you're not!"

" Oh yes I am!"

" Oh no you're not!"

" Oh yes I-"

" GIRLS!" Carlisle yelled. I stopped and looked at him, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face. He massaged his temple and let out a sigh." Please stop arguing and solve this like women your age." He whispered.

" That's no fun." Gillian pouted. I scoffed and whipped around, kicking her square in the face. She stumbled back and landed on the floor with a thud. " What the hell did you do that for! You bitch!" She yelled.

" I smacked some sen-okay I just smacked you. You're going home Gil, or I'll kick you there." She stood up and growled. I returned with one of my one, which was lower and deadlier if I may say so myself.

" Fine. . . But I swear to God, if anything happens to Edward I'll come after you Sage."

" You really think I'm going to let something happen to him? Go home bloodsucker!"

" Oh fuck off Sage."

" Don't let the door hit your fat ass on the way out!" She turned and started walking out of the house, straightening up with her leftover dignity. I looked around, thinking about what weapons I wanted to bring with, oh yeah, my fists. I chuckled wryly and shoved the potion into my pocket for later. " Do me a favor Carl and call the airplane for me."

" Where are you going?" He asked as I strode away.

" Practicing my moves, that little witch is going down." I heard him laugh slightly and pick up the phone. This was it. She'd pissed me off, and that was never a smart thing to do.

I took a deep breath, exhaled and stretched my hands down to my feet. I was seated on a royal blue mat, doing some little deep breathing exercises an old Chinese man had taught me a while back. " Your temper is like raging water, calm it into a peaceful sea." He'd once said. I smiled at the memory and opened my eyes, only to jump back in surprise when I saw Bella staring right at me. Did I mention she was not even an inch away from my face? " Jesus, Mary and Joseph. What the hell are you doing?" I asked, clutching my heart before remembering, oh yeah, doesn't beat anymore. Her eyes rested to my still fading red amulet, they were still here, which was good.

" I want to come with you." She said softly.

" Bells-" I started.

" No. I'm not asking Sage. Edward is the love of my life, and he doesn't think that anymore. I'm the reason he ran off and got caught, I need to go with you." I stood up, brushing my hair out of her face. Her pale eyes shone with an intensity I'd seen before in myself. I knew she was right.

" Okay. But you're bringing a weapon." I headed over to the glass cabinet and took out a long sword, handing it to Bella. " Can you use it?" She swung it around almost effortlessly. I smiled, a girl after my own dead heart. " Come on, we gotta get you a plane ticket."

" Already ordered one." My mouth opened in shock, she smirked and slid the sword onto a holder around her waist. " I told you, I wasn't asking." I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked up the stairs.

" We also have to get you better fighting clothes."

" What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

" You can't fight in a blouse and skirt sweetie. Now, no arguing."

" Fine, Rosalie."

" Hey now, not funny." She snickered.

" I thought it was." We stopped, Bella's shoulders drooped and she let out a dry sob. " What am I going to do if something happens to him Sage?" She cried.

" Bella, nothing's going to happen. I swear. We'll get him back."

" Promise?" She looked like a lost child, I shook my head yes. I wasn't going to let Edward get hurt, or Aro. How many promises was I going to make today that I might not be able to keep?

A/N Thanks for reading everyone! Glad you like the story. Now I need to know if you guys want to see more of Sage, or want me to end with her in this story. Because if you want to see more of her, I can come up with another story that'll include loads more of her past life. I may even do one set in the past with her and Carlisle. Or, I can move on to a totally different idea and everything. So, let me know what you guys want :)

Love y'all for reading!

Faith


	18. Chapter 18 Destined to Be?

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 18- Destined to be? **

**Sage's POV**

I hated flying commuter airlines, private jets were so much better. First of all, at least ten people were hacking to death. I wanted to smack 'em and then throw a damn cough drop on their lap. Carlisle had called a half hour ago, they were leaving for home and wanted to, again, wish Bella and I luck and a safe trip. Bella shifted in her seat. She was wringing her hands together and pretty much biting her lip clear off. " Calm down." I sighed. " He'll be fine."

" You don't know that." She mumbled.

" Well, at least I don't expect the worst, like some people!" I turned to her and smiled. Her frown deepened and she let out a low growl.

" You know, you can be evil."

" Do you know that is one of the nicest compliments I have ever gotten?" She rolled her eyes and laid her head against the seat. I took out Alice's ipod, put the uncomfortable earphones in my ears and laid back. The sound of screaming voices filled my mind, until I felt a small kick on the back of my seat. I jerked up and looked behind me. A little boy smiled sweetly at me, I smiled back and laid back down, must have been an accident. Then I felt another kick, followed by another. I shot up, the earphones fell out of my ears. I turned back around, my eyes narrowed.

" What?" He asked.

" Can you please stop that?" I questioned, not wanting to make the human cry or anything.

" Stop what?" He replied, smiling knowingly. Oh fuck it.

" Listen you little twerp, unless you want your guardians to pick up a crippled child with no legs, I suggest you stop." His eyes opened wide and he nodded his head. I grinned and winked. " Thanks toots." Bella scoffed.

" You're such a beast." She told me.

" Again, one of the nicest things ever said to me. You better stop it or my ego's gonna grow!" To the right side of me, another person let out a hack. I whipped around and frowned. " I hear one more hack out of anyone on this plane, I'm gonna get ugly!" Silence fell over us, I saw a person try to block their cough out of the corner of my eye.

" And you say I'm uptight and worried." Bella joked.

" Shut. . . Up."

We strode into the waiting room. Gianna lifted her head, a questioning look on her face. " Sagelle? Bella? What are you-" I lifted up my hand, silencing her.

" Have you let anyone in in the last couple hours?" I asked.

" Umm. . ."

" Think hard Gianna."

" Yeah, Edward came in. Said he had to talk to Aro, and that he didn't want me to contact anyone about him being here. Is something wrong." Bella gasped, and I could practically feel the color draining from my face. Aria's words echoed in my ear, it's beginning. I shook my head and ran. Bella followed, not really that close behind me. I stopped in front of the door and kicked it open. My eyes immediately hit Aro's.

" Sage." He whispered. Melissa turned around, her hand was raised. She was holding all of them still with her power. Well, two can play at that game. I raised my hand and whipped her into the back wall. A couple pictures fell from the wall from the force of her body smacking it. I walked over to her and smacked her, right across the face. Bella was in Edward's arms, holding him tight. Melissa wiped away a small droplet of blood from the corner of her mouth and chuckled. Suddenly I was flying across the room and crashed into a bookshelf. I jumped up and grabbed a sword off the weapons shelf. Why four highly powerful vampires needed weapons? Who knows. I swung it expertly, a grin on my face. I was going to enjoy this.

" You are messing with the wrong vampire." I told her, walking over to her. She smiled, blood still dripped from her mouth.

" And you are messing with the wrong witch." She replied.

" Listen you little pre-pubescent piece of-"

" You think you can kill my mother and get away with it!" She cried. I stopped, dropping the sword to my side.

" Excuse me?"

" You probably don't even remember it. You've killed so many people, why should you remember one?"

" I don't know-"

" Lani Adams. You were sent to kill her. I grew up without a mother because you killed her! Ever since I found out the truth I vowed to come after you and hurt you like you hurt me."

" Listen kid, I'm sorry but-"

" Sorry! You're sorry!" She laughed bitterly. " Sorry just doesn't cut it in situations like this Sagelle." I raised the sword back up, I couldn't let my defenses down. A guard came running in, but she raised her hand and he burst into flames. She pointed towards Caius, then Marcus, then Aro. " Hmm, which should go first? Maybe I'll torch Eddie dear first!" She went to whip her hand around but I jumped, flipping over and landing beside her. I elbowed her in the head, knocking her to the ground. I took out the vial and popped it open, then shoved the liquid down her throat. She stood up, a shocked look on her face. Then she let out a laugh. " You think that's going to work on me? Guess again." She raised her foot and kicked me in the stomach, I fell to the ground.

" What!" I exclaimed.

" I know all about your little coven of witches. I knew you'd try to get something like this so I took a potion to fight yours! Smart move huh!" She knelt down and lifted my head up by my hair. I spat in her face and flipped over, landing on my feet.

" Don't make me kill you Melissa!" I shouted. " I swear to God, I will!"

" I'd like to see you try!" Aro came forward but I moved my hand, flicking him into a wall.

" Don't even think about it!"

" Yeah Aro, Sage would just die if you got hurt!" Melissa grabbed another sword and we began fighting, clicking the metal together, each trying to get the other. Bella threw me her sword, I easily caught it and whirled both of them around.

" Please, Melissa just stop!"

" No, not until you pay for what you did." I pushed her down, sitting on top of her, holding her down.

" You think I don't pay for what I've done? I pay for it every day! When I stop to actually think about it. It kills me, rips me apart. I regret most of the things I've done, but I can't bring them back. I'm sorry I killed your mother. I truly am." A tear slid out from Melissa's eye, but she just knocked me off her. She nicked me with her knife in the leg and arm. But, then it was like time stopped. I swung one sword and then the other. One met with her side, the other with her leg. She fell to the floor, blood spilled out of her. I heard mostly everyone but me and Bella gasp from the blood. I fell down next to Melissa, cradling her head in my arms. She gasped, her face slowly paling.

" What happened?" She asked quietly. I let out a dry sob.

" Please forgive me Melissa, I'm so sorry." I cried. " I'm so so sorry." She lifted her hand, brushing it against my face.

" You know, you kind of look like my mom. Your eyes. . . " Her voice trailed off. A sudden realization dawned on me, I could save her!

" Melissa, listen to me. I can help you, but I need to know that you want it." She looked at me, her eyes becoming more lifeless by the minute.

" You want to change me." She stated.

" Yes." She shook her head, a small smile on her face. Another tear slid down her cheek.

" No. . . I'm sorry, for doing all this. I just, I thought getting revenge would change everything."

" It's not your fault Melissa."

" I forgive you Sage. Do you forgive me?" I nodded my head, choking back a sob. She let out a small breath, then her head lolled to the side. I sobbed more, I did this. I caused this much hurt and pain in her life, and this was only one person! Aro put his hand on my shoulder.

" Sage." He whispered. I shook my head.

" No, no. Melissa, come on. Wake up!" I cried. " Please, please!"

" Sage, she's gone." He lifted me up and nodded to someone. They walked over and picked Melissa up. Realization dawned on my face and I pushed Aro away from me.

" Don't you touch her, put her down! You're not just going to suck out whatever blood's left you. . . You heartless bastards!"

" Sage, they're going to bury her." Edward whispered. I turned to him, Bella's eyes met mine. She walked over to me and grasped me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I just stood there, my eyes opened wide.

" I'm a monster." I whispered. " I'm a monster."

" No, you're not." Bella whispered.

" Yes I am!" I fell to my knees, she followed; still holding onto me. Edward walked over and knelt beside us, I felt his arms wrap around me too.

" Oh Sage." He said softly.

" I killed her, she was just a baby! I killed her mother, ruined her life! What have I done!" I sobbed into his neck. " I'm everything my parents tried to keep me from." Aro pushed his way to me, and lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped into him like a child, still sobbing. He tried to sooth me, but it wasn't working. No one could help me.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on Edward's lap, thinking about everything that happened. " She's really torn by this isn't she?" I whispered. He nodded his head, I could tell he was worried about her. We all were. After everything, we called Carlisle and told him what happened. I told him he should come here, he was on his way. No one else knew. I knew Sage still loved him, no matter what she said. She loved him. Maybe not as much as she loves Aro but still, there's something more than friendship there.

" What are we going to do?" Edward asked. " She's usually so strong and now. . . "

" There's nothing we can do. There's only one person who can help Sage now."

" Aro's in there, it's not doing anything."

" I. . . Didn't mean Aro." Edward stopped for a minute, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

" Well then who. . . " He stopped, actually thinking about it. I smiled weakly and nodded my head. " Carlisle."

" Yeah. Edward I love Esme, but I know you know he still feels something for her. And her for him."

" Yeah I know. But neither of them will do anything about it."

" Yeah. . . I know. Kinda sad when you think about it. What if they're meant to be together?" He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, I knew he was going to start pacing. Sure enough, I watched him walk back and forth. I tore my gaze away when I heard the door open and Aro stepped out.

" She's not talking to anyone, she's kind of just in this. . . Mode." He said. I frowned.

" Nothing?"

" Nothing." He sighed and sat next to me. His eyes darkened suddenly, I knew what that meant. Carlisle walked up, his hair out of place and a worried look on his face.

" How is she?" He asked.

" Why are you here?" Aro snapped.

" I told him to come." I replied. " And she's not doing well." I stood up, standing in front of Carlisle. " You and I both know you're the only one who can help her. . . I swear, you two are destined to be together somehow."

" Bella-" Carlisle started but I held up my hand.

" No Carlisle. You love her whether you want to admit it or not! Now, get in there and save her." He nodded his head and opened the door. I sat back down, he had to help. Or else, there was nothing left we could do. . .

A/N Okay, I think what I'm going to do is finish this, there's only a couple chapters left btw. And then I'll write a new story with no Sage first, then I'll go back to a Sage story. Sound good? That way we get a small break, but I can come back to her. Let me know what you think :)

Faith

Thanks for reading!!!


	19. Chapter 19 Controlled animal

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 19- Controlled Animal **

**Sage's POV**

The door opened and closed quietly, someone's light and fluid steps walked over to me and stopped beside me. I kept my eyes closed, I knew it was Carlisle; he smelled like fresh air, the outside. " Go away." I mumbled. He put his hand on my back and wrapped himself around me. I struggled to get out of his grasp but gave up after a few minutes. I let out a dry sob and buried my head in him like a small child.

" Ssh." He said reassuringly. " Sage it's okay. Hey, Ella bear, look at me." I looked up, a smile was on Carlisle's face.

" You remember that?" I asked incredulously.

" Of course." He replied. It was an old nickname my mother used to call me, I told Carlisle a while back; so long ago. " Sagelle, it wasn't your fault."

" But it was Carlisle, it was all my fault. She would've lived a normal life, well as normal of a life that a witch can lead. She would've had a mother and learned from her and-" He put his finger on my lips, quieting me down.

" Sage, she forgave you. Deep inside her she knew you had to do it, that it was your job. Maybe she even knew there was a reason you did it. Maybe she knew her mother wasn't as innocent as she thought."

" But she was her mother, none of that matters. You know that."

" That may be, but you shouldn't blame yourself for the past. You've changed so much Sage, you're a better person now. All the people that you've saved since make up for all the bad you've done."

" No it doesn't." I went to drop my head but he lifted my chin and stared into my eyes.

" Listen to me, you are not this person Sage. You are strong and someone people look up to. Deep inside your you know you've changed and you've forgiven yourself." I wiggled out of his arms and stood up, walking to the other side of the room.

" No, I haven't Carlisle! I've pushed it away into a deep, dark corner of myself until right now, and let me tell you I am about to crack under everything!" I collapsed to the floor and just stared at the ceiling. " I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am Carlisle. I can be very weak." He laid next to me, a sigh erupted from him.

" Yes you are."

" No I'm not."

" You are."

" I'm not."

" Sage you are, now why are we arguing like children?"

" I don't know. . ." Silence fell over us. " I'm not." He chuckled and laid on one side, his arm supporting him. I gazed at him and narrowed my eyes. " What?" He shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know, I just never imagined I'd be hearing the famous Sagelle saying she's weak."

" Yeah well, there's a first time for everything now isn't there?"

" Sage. . . " I shook my head, stopping him before he could say another word.

" No Carlisle, don't even try."

" I'm proud of you." He whispered.

" I know what you're going to say and-" I stopped. " Wait, what?"

" I'm proud of you. Of you and everything you've done. You helped Bella and Edward, you've helped my whole family. But most of all, you've helped me Sage, more than you can ever know." I stared at him, and then I attacked.

I wound my hands through his hair and pulled him to me. Our lips met in a passionate kiss. My body melted into his. He flipped us over so he was over me, his eyes were dark with passion. This was how it was when we'd first met. He was a controlled animal. " Carlisle." I said. " We can't." He shook his head in agreement.

" I know." He said quietly. But then our lips crashed together and my hands moved down his muscular back. " Sagelle." He whispered in my ear. " I've never stopped loving you." I stopped, holding his face in my hands.

" What?" I asked. He sighed and kissed my gently.

" Don't get me wrong, I love Esme but. . . You're there all the time. You're a part of me. No matter how hard I try to deny it, I love you."

" I love you too Carlisle, and you're the same for me. You'll always be there. You made me who I am today." I kissed his cheek and lips. " God that sounds corny." He chuckled and we both stood up, smoothing our clothes.

" How are you feeling?"

" Better. Carlisle, what are we going to do?"

" I don't know." He sat on the bed and rubbed his temple. " I really don't." I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. I put my hand over his free one and laid my head on his shoulder.

" We accept that we'll always feel something for each other, and that's it." I said. He looked at me, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

" Sage-"

" No Carlisle, you have a family. And this, is disastrous sometimes; you know that! And there's the whole I love Aro too thing. It's just, staying friends is the best thing for both of us. I just got Esme to like me, I don't think she will anymore if I take you back."

" You're right."

" I know I am." We both laughed, then embraced each other tightly. " You will always matter to me." I whispered. " I will always be here for you."

" And I for you." We broke the hug after a couple minutes. Carlisle swept my bangs out of my face and kissed my cheek. " You know, you have a family too. You're one of the Cullen's."

" Well, I guess that's sorta in a way true."

" It is, we all care about you. Do you know how worried Bella and Edward were about you?"

" I can imagine. Well, we better get out there and let them know I'm okay." We stood up and headed out of the room. Aro shot up as soon as the door opened. He ran to me and grabbed me in a tight hug. I laughed and patted his back. " Hey you." I said and kissed him.

" Sagelle, thank God you're okay."

" God may have something to do with it, but it was mostly Carlisle." Bella and Edward walked over to us, each giving me a hug. I stepped back and grinned. " Well, enough with the mushy crap, we have a wedding to plan!"

" Sage, do you think Edward and I will have a long happy life together?" Bella asked, not looking up from her bridal magazine. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

" Of course, a long and happy eternity." I responded. She smiled and flipped a couple pages. My dyed red hair fell over my shoulders as I looked at what she was looking at.

" Honeymoon." She said.

" Ah, I think a little Hawaii would be nice." I stood up and started the hula. Bella laughed and shook her head in agreement.

" The whole sparkling in the sun might dampen it though." Ahh, I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows up and down. " What?" She asked.

" Well-l-l I think it's high time I give you my wedding present."

" Wha-" I held up my hand and cleared my throat. I walked over to the globe in Carlisle's library and spun it around, stopping on a small island in the Caribbean. Bella got up and came towards me. " No you didn't."

" I did."

" You bought us an island!" She exclaimed. I looked at her, then started laughing loud and hard.

" No, I'm letting you and him go to mine and Aro's! It'll be complete with hot cabana vampire servants and your very own pacific prey!"

" Wow, thanks so much." She hugged me tightly, but gave me just enough room to get the key out of my pocket.

" This I bought you." I dangled the key in front of her face. She took it, a look of amazement on her face.

" A house for you and the groom, conveniently located a couple towns north of this one. Just like Forks, rainy and whatnot."

" Oh Sage, I can't." She held the key back out and my smile dropped.

" Um why not?"

" I can't leave everyone here. I mean, they're my family."

" I know."

" Well then why-" A small knock interrupted Bella. She opened the door and the whole clan piled into the library. Alice grinned, her small pixie self pretty much bubbling over with glee.

" Sage bought us a new house too! Right next to yours and Edward's!" She exclaimed. Bella's eyes opened in shock and I nodded my head.

" Yeah, I had a few bucks saved." I replied.

" A few?" She breathed. " Wow, thank you so much."

" Anytime." I opened my arms and smiled. " Group hug!" Everyone rushed towards me, we all hugged on another tightly. I felt a slight pressure on my bottom and tried to stifle my chuckle. " Emmett, get your hand off my ass."

" Emmett!" Rosalie screeched and smacked him. Everyone laughed aloud; my eyes met Carlisle's. 'Thank you.' He mouthed. I winked and blew him a kiss.

'Anytime.' I mouthed back. Anytime.

**A/N Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's personally one of my favs haha. Umm, if you haven't , check out my main page and let me know what you think of the two stories coming up :) Titles may be changed, I don't know if they will or not. But that's what to come, what'll be first. I really have no clue. Let me know what you think. **

**Faith**


	20. Chapter 20 What a beautiful wedding

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 20- What a beautiful wedding**

**Sage's POV**

I watched Bella undergo her bridal makeover by Rosalie and Alice in horror. I found it pretty funny, but truth be told, they did a wonderful job. Bella's hair cascaded down her shoulders in brown waves, a light blue eye shadow complimented her pale green eyes. She looked like a ready and beautiful bride. She smiled and looked at me. " What do you think?" She asked. I walked up to her and put my head on her shoulder. We both looked in the full length mirror in Alice's new room.

" I think, you are beautiful Isabella Swan, to soon be Cullen." I replied. She grinned and turned around, putting her hands in mine she twirled me around.

" So are you!" She exclaimed. I looked at my off the shoulder dark blue dress in the mirror and smiled.

" Yeah, I am aren't I." We both laughed. Alice was in a sea green dress, while Rosalie looked spicy in her bright red one. To hell with matching dresses, we all wore what made us look good. A small knock tore us from our giggling and laughing. I rose my eyebrow and walked over to the door. " Who goes there?" I asked deeply.

" It's me." Esme answered.

" Oh, sorry." I swung the door open. " Just making sure it wasn't Edward trying to peek." She smiled softly.

" I understand. You look beautiful Sage."

" You too Esme." And she did in her rose colored dress. " Well, I'm going to go, make sure everything's good downstairs." She nodded her head and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her.

" Mom!" Bella exclaimed. I frowned, I hated that. I walked down the new stairway, my heels clicking against the marble floor. Oh yeah, I'd outdid myself, but then again; when don't I? I'd helped the Cullen's, Bella and Edward move into their houses two days ago. They loved them of course, I knew they would. Bella broke down and admitted she didn't need the wedding a church, so I flew a minister I knew out to do their wedding. Which was being held in the living room. I could hear Carlisle and Edward fussing in the living room. I smiled and walked into the room, my hands on my hips.

" Well well, what's going on in here?" I teased. " You boys fighting on the day of a wedding? How rude." Carlisle and Edward turned to me, their eyes opened wide.

" Wow Sage, you clean up good!" Edward exclaimed. He walked over to me and gave me a huge hug.

" Thank you."

" You look beautiful Sagelle." Carlisle said, kissing my softly on the cheek.

" And you look pretty spiffy yourself." I replied. I turned back to Edward and gave him another hug. " Oh, I remember when you were just a little boy, dying of influenza and Carlisle had to save you. You've grown up so good Edward, I'm so proud of you." He smiled and nodded his head.

" Thanks Sage." I heard Esme run down the steps and frowned again.

" Oh, your mom's coming, I better go. . . Do something else." I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

" Sage, you're every bit my mother as Esme is. I mean, you were there when I was turned. You came to get me when I went astray. . . You're my mom too." I bit back my dry sob, if I was human I would've been bawling.

" Oh! Eddie!" I grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

" Come on, let's not make a big deal out of it."

" Okay, fine. But, I'm glad you found Isabella Edward, she's your soul mate. I can tell."

" Yeah, I know." The love he felt for her shown in his topaz eyes. I bit my lip and walked away, Carlisle followed.

" What do you need Carlisle?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in front of me.

" You know, what Edward said out there was true." I smiled and shook my head.

" Nah, he was just saying that to make me feel better."

" No he wasn't, and you know it. You just don't want to a have a , what do you call it? Human moment where you feel emotions?" I opened my mouth in mock surprise and lightly punched his shoulder.

" Carlisle Cullen, you can be very arrogant sometimes you know that?" He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

" What can I say, you bring out the best in me." Memories flashed through my mind, of times when we were together. This should've all ended in a passionate kiss between us two, but it wasn't going to. And I knew and excepted that. I felt strong arms wrap around my midsection, Carlisle instantly frowned. I let out a content sound and turned around, my eyes meeting Aro's.

" Hey you." I said and kissed him softly. He was dressed in his very best tux, looking oh so handsome.

" Hey love." He replied. " I'm going to go have a seat, see you up next to Bella."

" Yes you will." I watched him walk away and then turned back to Carlisle. " You too." I told him. He gave me a questioning look, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I chuckled and walked into the hallway with him, he was giving Bella away. I latched arms with Emmett, Edward's best man and mouthed, " You bring out the best in me." He smiled and wound Bella's arm through his. The music began and we started to walk out. The room was beautiful. All donned in white and pink, the perfect princess like wedding. The Denali coven was there, along with Marcus and Caius. No Jane, which pleased me. I watched Bella walk down the carpet aisle, the light shone on her from the window and she sparkled. Literally. Edward grinned and took her hand when she finally reached the little alter. Carlisle sat down next to Esme, taking her hand in his.

" Our baby's getting married." She whispered. He nodded his head and kissed her hand. Something inside me bubbled, I'd made the right decision, I knew I did. But that didn't make it any easier. Bella and Edward said their own vows, which were beautiful, and then exchanged rings. It all ended with them kissing, now man and wife. I let out a cry and gave them a great big hug. Bella and Edward laughed, going over to the rest of their family; hugging them all too. I smiled and headed over to Aro. He kissed my cheek and stood up beside me. Music started playing for the reception, some of the Denali coven were helping Emmett and Jasper put the chairs and everything away so we could get to the first dance.

" Save a dance for me?" I said, kissing him.

" Of course, where are you going?"

" Outside, I'll be back in a minute."

" Okay, don't keep me waiting long." He winked and kissed me again.

" I won't." I laughed and walked outside, smiling as a breeze tickled my face. I inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh smell of the forest around us. A sudden snap of a twig alerted my attention, but it was the last thing I heard because then everything faded to black. . .

**Bella's POV**

I looked around for Sage, but couldn't find her anywhere. " Hey guys, where's Sage?" I yelled. Aro walked over to me, a worried look on his face.

" She stepped outside, but I can't sense her anywhere." He replied. " It's like she's gone."

" Well, she can't be. I mean, why would she leave?" Rosalie said, everyone started crowding around Aro and I.

" No, he's right, I can't sense her either." Carlisle told us. I saw Aro glance at him angrily but let it slide, boys will be boys.

" Edward, sweetie will check and see if she's outside?" I asked. He nodded and flew out the door. He returned a few minutes later, a note in his hand. His face was grave.

" There's a reason you guys can't sense her-" He started. " She's gone." He handed Carlisle the note, who in turn read it aloud.

" To find the one you love, you'll have to undergo many obstacles. For she is a rare treasure, I doubt you'll want to keep away. She has hurt so many a people, now the ones she loves will feel that same hurt thricefold." He read.

" Well, whoever it is can't speak normal English." Emmett spoke up.

" No, he's old. It's old English." Carlisle said. " Who could it be though?"

" That's what we have to find out." I answered. " And fast."

A/N- Ooo, cliffhanger, big one! lol, all that's left is the epilogue and then this story is done! Hope you liked this chapter!

Faith


	21. Epilogue Always and forever

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Epilogue- Always and forever**

**Bella's POV**

I laid my hand on Edward's chest, rubbing the skin softly with my fingers. My head was underneath his chest, he ran his hand up and down my spine, sending shivers with every move. " I'm worried Edward." I whispered, holding back a dry sob.

" So am I." He replied wearily. " She has so many enemies, it'll be hard to narrow them down." I sat up straight and pushed my hair out of my face, climbing out of our bed. Rose petals laid scattered on the floor, but only because we pushed them off. Neither one of us had been in the mood to do anything.

" That does not help the situation!" I exclaimed. I began to pace, my thoughts jumbled. Edward stood up and grabbed me, wrapping me in his arms.

" I know sweetie, I'm sorry. But, it doesn't help to worry about it right now, Sage wouldn't want us to worry about her. You know that."

" I can't help it! Edward, are we going to find her?" His face turned grave.

" I hope so Bella, god I hope so." He whispered. I put my hand on his cheek, knowing he was as worried as me if not more. I kissed him softly, then applied more pressure. Soon my back was pressed against the cotton sheets and he was pulling my top over my head.

" I love you." I said.

" I love you, for always-"

" And forever." I sat up and pulled up his shirt while he kissed my neck. Every move he made had me begging for more. Soon we were both tangled in the sheets, naked as the day we were born. Our dance heated; I dug my nails into his back and let out a cry. Ecstasy erupted before me, colors exploded underneath my shut eyes. " Never let me go." I whispered.

" Never." He told me. He kissed my neck forcefully and shook his head. " Never in a million years would I let you go Isabella Cullen."

" Always and forever." I whispered again, and that included our whole family. Along with Sage. We would find her, it was just going to take time. But that was the problem, how much time did we really have?

**Sage's POV**

I opened my eyes, my hand flew to my head. I had a killer headache. " Damn it all to hell!" I cried out. I was in a small, dirty cell. Only a small window to bring me fresh air, and even that wasn't that fresh. I looked outside and grimaced; I was next to a beach. I wasn't that particularly fond of water that didn't allow me to see the bottom. I turned around and blew a piece of hair out of my face. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around the metal bars, they were stronger than me. " Who would've thunk it?" I thought to myself aloud. " Hey!" I yelled. " Who's got me trapped down here like a caged animal, and how fast to you want to die?" I waited, my foot tapping against the ground. " Hey! Answer me!" Again, I got no answer. I growled in frustration and sat on the cot in the room. " Damn you!" I yelled. I growled again and stood up, throwing the cot across the room in a fit of rage. How could I be stupid enough to get caught?

Suddenly my eyes laid on something in the corner of the room. I bent down and scraped away some dirt, holding the object up in the light. It was a small key, looked to be about 500 years old. I heard a shift on the stairs and quickly dropped the key in my pocket, whirling around. My eyes connected with crimson red ones on the stairs. The figure in the shadows chuckled deeply. I squinted, trying to make out who it was. He came down two more steps, allowing himself to be in light. My hand flew to my mouth in a gasp. " Oh my-" I began, but unable to finish.

" Yes Sage, it's me. Remember? I vowed to come back for you, and here I am! After so long, I've come to avenge all you've done wrong." He said.

" It won't work, I'm stronger than you."

" Are you? Really? Or do you just think that?" I shrunk back a step, but then remembered who I was and straightened up.

" Let me go."

" No, you'll be here for quite some time Sage my dear. Get comfortable, this is your home now." He walked back up the stairs slowly. I rattled the bars and let out a huge growl, one that would've scared the pants off a lion.

" Let me out!" I yelled. He merely laughed quietly and closed the door behind him. I cried out and jammed my foot into the wall, creating an instant dent. I knew my past would come back to haunt me, and here it was. Ready for revenge. . . And I was all alone. I sat down against the wall and banged my head against it, a small sob escaping my lips.

A/N Short chapter, I know. But I figured it was the epilogue and I liked ending it there so! haha, hope you liked it! I'm still not sure which story I'm going to start first, we'll see soon enough!! This is it for in the flames and water, hope you've enjoyed coming along for the ride ;)

Thanks for reading, if it wasn't for you guys, I would've gave up a long time ago. So thank you SO much.

Faith


End file.
